Blood of an Innocent
by Wartyizer
Summary: Falsely sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory after the 4th task, what will happen when Harry's parents are brought back to life whilst he lies on his death bed? COMPLETE but being REWRITTEN New chapter is rewrite of Chapter.2 with new name
1. Prologue

So I decided I didn't like the way I rushed through this story, and now that I have slightly more time will try to rewrite it. Hopefully making it more interesting and better written.

* * *

Blood of an Innocent

Prelog

Betrayal. A funny subject really, that you would believe something so verdantly to throw aside all ties of friendship, love and brotherhood in order to follow what you believe in. When what you believe in is viewed as correct - either at that moment in time or when look back upon in the future - what you have done is viewed as noble, brave, and even honourable. However, when your belief turns out to be false, it is no longer brave or noble, it is simply traitorous, almost evil that you would betray such a bond and ignore everything it stood for. That is why it is a curious subject, betrayal it either falls as being incredibly noble or evil depending on a slight difference in judgement.

Betrayal was something that had caused a terrible string of events in the wizarding world. The betrayal of Tom Riddle's mother by his muggle father had led to her death. This of course led to Tom growing up alone with no friends or family to care for him. Bullied and alone in an orphanage where no one understood him, Tom had been abandoned by the world.

Though it seemed for a while as if salvation had come for Tom when one day in the summer of his eleventh year, one Albus Dumbledore paid a visit to Tom's orphanage and more specifically to Tom himself. Here for the first time Tom learnt of his heritage and who he was, but not just who he was but what he was, you see at this time Tom found out all about wizards, and immediately every strange thing that had happened around Tom made sense, every time things moved without even the slightest of touches, or when the world around him suddenly became silent.

Then so it was that for awhile everything in Tom's world seemed perfect, he excelled at his new school, he was loved by all his teachers and for once in his life he felt as though he was cared for. Admittedly there were still those who cast him aside, but the slights of petulant little children no longer mattered to Tom, his many years in the orphanage had harden him against the cruelties meat out against him.

School went well for Tom, however, the next betrayal was not far off, he had hoped his new school had meant he would never have to return to the old world in muggle London. However his hopes were shattered when Headmaster Dippett told him that there was nothing he could do, as he put it 'You will just have to accept it Tom my boy. After all it is only for a few weeks'. But a few weeks felt like years in the hell hole that was the old orphanage.

After summer Tom came back a changed boy, no longer was he interested in studying the beauty of transfiguration or the subtlety of charms. It was not that he no longer worked hard in these subjects, in fact his grades got better, it was just that he no longer showed the same enthusiasm for them as he had done before, and no matter what the teachers for either subject tried it would not return. Instead Tom seemed only interested in Defence against the Dark Arts, and spending hour upon hour pouring over books in the library.

Perhaps the one teacher who truly remained faithful to Tom was the first wizard he had ever met, Albus Dumbledore. However, this was where the next betrayal would come from, expect this time it was Tom who was the betrayer. In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Tom turned to the deepest and foulest of the Dark Arts, betraying all the faith Dumbledore had bestowed upon him. This betrayal had perhaps the most deep routed consequences of them all, as Dumbledore had begun to love Tom as a son, and his love had been betrayed, never again would he become attach in such a way to a pupil.

The next generation of witches and wizards saw betrayal after betrayal as friends and families turned upon each other and their values in order to save their skins. So great was the fear that came with Lord Voldemort's rise to power, see since leaving Hogwarts Tom had committed the greatest possible betrayal, he had betrayed himself, Tom Riddle no longer existed only his self styled darkness. Lord Voldemort.

So in the story of Voldemort's rise we have had betrayal of family, and betrayal of love. Now all that remains is the betrayal of brotherhood and friendship. This is where one Peter Pettigrew enters our story, he was not a strong wizard by any standing, but he was thought of as a brother by three of his closest friends. Something which he cast aside because he craved power and was scared. This betrayal was perhaps the most evil of all those relating to Voldemort. At least Voldemort had hatred to motivate his betrayal of Dumbledore. Peter's only pathetic motive was fear, which led him to betray his friends, his brothers.

This betrayal had the furthest reaching obvious effects; however, it whether it really was the greatest is debatable after all if Tom's father had not abandoned his mother, the being known as Voldemort may never have come to exist.

Now you see how important betrayal can be, and it is something which still occurs in the wizarding world, even to the point where our story begins.

* * *

London was often a dreary place especially at the begin of autumn, with its grey buildings draped in a blanket of rain drops, whilst more came down all around. And in one corner of London in a perfectly normally street sat perhaps the dreariest of all London's many buildings. Though to most of the world it remained hidden, except from a very select few.

12 Grimmauld Place had long been shrouded in mystery, it was an issue of great confuse among many of the street's residents as to why there was a number 10 and a number 14, yet there appeared to be no house number 12 in between. There were many stories around it over the years, but most had become forgotten in time as new residents just accepted the strange missing house and got on with their lifes.

However, despite all appearances there was a house number 12, though it remained hidden and shrouded in mystery as its owners were wizards. You see 12 Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of an ancient Celtic wizarding family. The Blacks.

They had always been a family proud of their heritage and clung to the old ways hiding themselves away from those who they believed to be their inferiors. Essentially all of their non-magical neighbours. Hence why if you knew where to look they would see as clear as day the dark and gloomy building which was the house of the Blacks.

Within this dark and gloomy building things were only mildly more homely, yet this was not the aim of the Blacks of the past and had only come about because of work the current Black head of household had done. He like many in the wizarding world had suffered greatly from the betrayals committed by others, mainly that of Peter Pettigrew, which had led to his 12 year imprisonment in the wizarding prison, Azkaban.

However, more recently he had been effected by another betrayal, one of someone even closer to him than Peter, by one he had begun to think of as a son. This is the story that I shall be telling.

Currently 12 Grimmauld Place was occupied by the Order of The Phoenix, a noble cause with very few wizards left, who stood almost alone in defence of all that was good in the wizarding world. At the moment at which our story begins, most of the order was sat in what had once been the pride of the Blacks, their huge ballroom. However, where this room had once been stunningly beautiful, now it was just like the rest of the house dark and gloomy.

The meeting of the Order bore none of the enthusiasm the members used to have, there seemed to be no hope left for the wizarding world, as Lord Voldemort grew more and more powerful with apparently nothing able to stop him. Every day they heard of more attacks and everyday they grew more disheartened as time and again, there was nothing they could do to help.

So it was that most of the order just sat thinking of what had come to pass, and Sirius Black had more to think of than most.

His life had been a long and highly eventful one; born to a family obsessed with the dark arts, he had gone to Hogwarts like most young British wizards and witches; there he had met his best friend, the now deceased James Potter. He had quickly found out that despite their very different backgrounds, James and he had much in common, and soon they became inseparable. He had two other close friends as well as James, one Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Quickly their group became one of the most popular in Hogwarts, famous for their pranks and tricks. And although he was great friends with Remus and Peter he was closest to James, who even allowed him to move in when Sirius' parents kicked him out, and when James had had his one and only son he had proudly made Sirius the boy's Godfather.

But his friend had been murdered along with his wife only a year after their son's birth. On that night he had lost so much, he had not only lost his best friends, but also his best friend's wife, and he also realised he had lost his friend Peter who had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort that night.

So feeling all had been lost in his world he decided he would hunt down and kill Peter. A decision which had ultimately led to his false internment in Azkaban the wizarding prison, when Peter had outsmarted him and escaped.

He had stayed in the hell hole which had become his home for 12 years before he had at last been able to escape, the first person ever to do so he proudly reminisced. Though it then crossed his mind how he had needed the help of his Godson to properly escape the ministry, something which at the time he had been incredibly proud of that his Godson would take such a risk for him. He had thought at the time that all his bad luck had come to an end and that his life was coming good again.

However, this new beginning did not come to be and if anything since then his life just worse in many ways. The summer after he escaped his Godson had been falsely entered into the Tri-wizard tournament at Hogwarts. At first he had been incredibly nervous after all people had died in the tournament in the past, then he had become very proud when his Godson fought his way through the task, the first showing his Gryffindor bravery, and then the way he dealt with the second the honour more commonly shown by those of Hufflepuff house. Though after that things had all gone wrong, especially when at the end of the fourth task, his Godson had returned from within the maze holding the dead body of Cedric Diggory, sprouting some story of Voldemort's return. It had been obvious to all that even if this was true, his Godson had obviously turned to the side of evil, and had killed Cedric when in a fit of jealously, when the other boy looked like winning the tournament.

The final nail in his Godson conviction had been when a magical signature similar to his Godson's had been found to that which cast the spell which killed Cedric. So it came to be that the witness statements of several of his Godson's former friends, including Sirius, just rubbed salts in the wounds in many ways.

You might ask why a man would testify against his own Godson, especially after he had saved him from the dreaded death eaters, well Sirius had made a simple deal with the ministry, he would testify against his Godson in exchange for his freedom and a complete pardon. So it was that he had stood and testified whilst watching his Godson shuddered and sob when he had realised his own God-father had turned against him. He had then watched as his Godson wept, yet calmly accepted his fate at the end of the trial, but when his former best friends burnt the only photos the boy possessed of his parents, he had broken down completely, clutching at the burning cinders as he wept for the final loss of his parents, and what had Sirius done, he had laughed and screamed that his Godson had betrayed his parents memories, and then his Godson had been dragged off to Azkaban.

Several things had happened since that fateful trial, it had been found to be true that his Godson had been right about the Dark Lord returning, and despite all of the orders best efforts nothing they could do seemed to stop him. So it was that the Dark Lord Voldimort gained more power every day, despite his supposedly most faithful servant now being interned in Azkaban. Leading some to question the boy's guilt, yet Sirius was still positive of the boy's guilt. After all, his magical signature from his wand was found all over Diggory's body.

The days since the trial had also been tinged with sadness for other reasons. One of Sirius oldest friends now refused to speak him saying that he should have stuck by his Godson; his own cousin Nymphadora Tonks had then also sided with Remus, the whole order was falling apart. Alongside the order falling apart, so had the Weasley family. The two eldest sons Bill and Charlie had always been outspoken defenders of Sirius' Godson, and had left for Charlie's dragon sanctuary in Romania when they had been treated with distain. The Weasley twins had also left, gone to the South American jungle supposedly looking for new ingredients for jokes, but most knew this was not the real reason. The Weasley patriarch had also changed, no longer would he get excited over all the wonders of the muggle world, instead he was surprisingly subdued, and just got on with his work and not much else.

Perhaps the hardest loss for all the Weasleys had been that of their only daughter, Ginny, who had left home a year after his Godson's trial, claiming they had all betrayed the one they claimed to love, mainly this was aimed at Ron. Now, four years later she still refused to return permanently but occasional met up with her Father and oldest brothers well except Percy, this was of course as she felt this group had played less part in the boy's betrayal than her mother and Ron.

Recently even Sirius had begun to doubt his Godson's guilt after all why would the Boy-who-lived, Voldemort's greatest ever opponent turn dark, but still Sirius convince himself of the boy's guilt, if only to save himself from breaking down with guilt.

Of course it was far too late for any change in beliefs, by now his Godson would surely have gone mad. So it was that the former hero of the light was left to rot in Azkaban regardless of any doubts. Sirius left his only living link to his greatest ever friend James to rot in that hell hole, the former boy-who-lived, and now just known as the betrayer of the light.

His Godson was of course, the one and only Harry Potter.

* * *

Hope you like this rewritten version of the start. Please review if liked I will continue if not I will leave it.


	2. An End to it All

Chapter 2. The Final Passage

Meanwhile on a small windswept island, far out in North Sea, there was an uneasy silence. With only the distant cackle of seabirds on the wind provided an indication of life, whilst the raging waves of the sea sought to drag the small rock back under her dark waters. Winding up to sheer rock cliffs of the island was a narrow and crumbling path, which lead down to the island tiny harbour. Toward the top of the path a shadowy formed loomed out of the darkness, great walls of gray basalt, defiant against the power of nature.

The foreboding build had survived hundreds of years of terrible winter storms, with no evidence of nature wearing it down. Built on the summit of the small island, its dark walls looked as ancient as the rocky outcrop it was built upon. It had been built to impose on those who arrived and its doors, and throughout its years of use none had passed through its mighty threshold with trembling in fear. The tall archway exuding a deep sense of dread.

Many had passed through the arch, but only a scare few returned back through it, for the building main inhabitants were never meant to leave, and the only visitors avoiding it like the plague. For this dark building was Azkaban prison. A place which just the thought of conjured up fear amongst those who knew of it. Even the muggle sailors who had close by would give the outcrop a wide, with ancient mariner's tales having told of the banshees who inhabited it and would lure sailors to their doom on its jagged rocks.

Yet on this cold day, as an early autumn storm pounded the rocks below, three cloak draped figures wounded their way down the path toward the small boat which was narrowly avoiding being splintered on the rocks. Their heads were hung low, with hoods of their cloaks casting dark shadows across their faces, making them impenetrable masks of darkness. They scarce seemed to notice the small stone rolling off the edge of the path as slow made their way down the path, and away from the island that would forever be a dark blight of sadness on their hearts. For these visitors to the mighty Azkaban had come for one purpose, to witness the death of a man.

* * *

Many hours before a blinding white light had covered the tiny island of Azkaban from shore to shore, this event was of interest to anyone, after all seagulls care only for where their next meal is coming from. Slowly the light began to fade and three figures appeared from within its dazzling embrace, all wrapped in cloaks which seemed to made from the night's sky, in stark contrast to the pure light which had been surrounding them.

"Come my dear" One of the shorter of three figures said, turning to the smallest cloaked figure stood beside them. Put one arm around the figure's shoulder, as they set off walking behind the tallest figure who had strode off toward the foreboding archway of the prison. Neath the black stone they walked turning to pushing their way into a small iron clad door in the side of the long threshold, an ancient portcullis hanging over their head. On the other side of the doorway, a twisting staircase led down in to the darkness within the prison, and still the lead figure purposefully continue, leading the other two into the underworld.

Ever down they went, the staircase seemingly endless till at the bottom they came to low ceilinged passageway, at the end of which a similar cloaked being abode, however, this beast was of an entirely different sort to the three figures, the hem of its cloak floating a good foot of the ground. One of the dementors of Azkaban.

Yet even this being, evil personified, seemed unable to prevent the passage of the three figures, as some unseen force seem to push it aside and into dark recess in the wall. Leaving the figures to stand before the door which moments before it had been guarding, allowing them see the intricate locks which barred anyone entrance, or rather prevented anyone leaving whatever room lay beyond. However, as the lead figure ran his hand across the door, once again a blinding light appeared, and slowly the locks began to twist back, and with an eerie creaked the door began to easy open, allowing the figures to push forward into the room.

There in the far corner of the room, a shrunken figure lay across the cold stone slab which functioned as a bed, with a mangy blanket pulled across, in a desperate attempt to fight back the cold which sought to overcome them. The figure had been through so much in their life, and lost so much, yet now they were fated to succumb to the cold of misery of this dark isle, and pass out of this world which had caused them so much pain and misfortune.

Slowly the three figures crossed the room to crouch beside the forlorn figure on the bed. While the tallest figure gazed on in sadness and agony, the two smaller figures clung to decrepit body before them.

He was just a boy, and had already suffered so much in his short life, abiding in a world where for years he had been abused and unloved by his only family, before entering a world where it seemed as though the fates had at last granted him some measly form of happiness. Yet even this short period had not lasted after a mere year in this new world he had come close to death, yet he had friends, friends to care for him and make him believe his life was worth all its hardships. For awhile this small comfort had been enough to allow him to flourish and grow, before it was all cruelly taken away. It was this cruelty that led to him residing deep within the bowels of the vilest prison known to any race of man. A complete betrayal which had left alone and with almost no one to call upon, only one person had continued to believe in him and for a while the knowledge that belief had been enough to sustain him.

However, it could not last and slowly he had begun to succumb to the cold and darkness which enveloped him. Thought after so many years of suffering he no longer looked on it this way, death felt like an old friend welcoming him into its eternal embrace. He had come to welcome death and an end to his pain rather than fear, and looked forward to residing in peace at last.

His only fear was the one who he left behind, for she was the sole occupant and of his heart and mind, how would she cope with his departure, she had long been cast aside for her continuing believe in him by her family, and now like him was completely alone in the world. The heart called out for her, calling it to hold her and cherish her one last time. He slowly twisted his head to the aside, and in his death throes swear he saw three figures aside him.

As he looked closer he recognised from their heights that one among them were male, leaving his two other companies as female. But who were they, no one visited this deep into the prison, and certainly no-one cared to witness the death of a convicted killer – whether falsely or not – slowly he turned the puzzle over in his mind, while the three figure slowly lowered their hoods allowing him to see their faces. This only served to confuse him further, two of the figures he could understand, he was dying and they were there to welcome him into the next world, yet they seemed so real, reaching out to touch the smaller of the two, he felt the warm of the cheek, as a tear crossed his palm. They couldn't be real though, for before him stood his mother and father who had long since passed from this plane, and there beside them stood his one true love. Slowly he moved his to the cheek of the youngest of the three, moving it round to caress her flowing hair, burning red in the darkness.

He knew not whence the three had came, but their presence comforted him and eased his soul, as slowly he passed from this world and into the next, as his soul placed one final tender kiss upon his sunken lips.

Once again a bright light shone in the darkness of Azkaban yet this time it enveloped the body of the just passed boy, till it seemed to alight with pure white flames, which slowly dwindled and disappeared, leaving no sign of the man who had laid their minutes before, as purest of magic carried his soul across the barrier between this plane and the next, whilst returning his body to family manor where he could be laid to rest alongside his ancestors.

Slowly the three figures rose, silent tears crossing their cheeks, their agony and heartbreak to desperate to express aloud, turning they left the small dank room, for the purpose of their visit had come to pass, and they had business elsewhere now.

For Harry Potter had passed from this world, with them as the solitary witnesses to his passage away from his life of turmoil.


	3. All Too Late

Chapter.3 All Too Late

Within the dark and dank halls of Grimmauld Place the Order of the Phoenix were once again coming toward the end of a long winded and seemingly fruitless meeting. As had become the norm each member had stood forward and update the others on the recent comings and goings in the ministry or their efforts at gaining support for the cause. Yet as with all the recent meetings no-one had any progress to report, only more losses to the Death Eaters, and fewer and fewer people prepared to stand up to them. In fact things had gone downhill drastically for the order ever since their prodigy had been thrown into Azkaban, with the assistance of many members of the group.

The split with some of the members siding with Harry had left the order weak and with no direction, something which rapidly became apparent to those who beforehand had considered joining, no longer did the order count aurors among their ranks. After Tonks had left Kingsley had quickly followed frustrated by a lack of action from the order. The loss of these trained fighters had punished the order greatly, as the members although enthusiastic and possessing a great collective knowledge, just did not have the experience and training to stand up for long in a real fight.

So it was that most of the order was slumped around the table as Dumbledore came toward the end of another his rallying calls, which no longer had the effect that they used to. The order had seen too much death and destruction that even the words of the great Albus Dumbledore were now tough to swallow.

Sat at the head of the table, as reflected his position as head of family within his own home, Sirius Black as much as any had plenty on his mind, most of it dominated my memories of the past, with his current situation just too painful to consider.

However, he and the rest of the witches and wizards around the table were drawn from their tedium, as a stunningly bright light began to shine from the darkest corner of the room, demanding everyone's attention. Many of the order began to draw their wands in fear, and stood ready to fight. Yet none dare fire a spell into the light, partly in fear, and also due their wonder at the purity of the light.

So it was as the light slowly began to fade the order waited in trepidation to see what lay within its centre, and what a waited them was even more unbelievable than the appearance of the light in the first place. For there enveloped in two dark flowing cloaks stood two people long thought to have been lost to the wizarding world, Sirius daren't believe his eyes, he had seen their bodies, those people couldn't be them, it must be some dark trick.

For their stood before him stood Lily and James Potter.

Beside him Dumbledore quickly fire a pair of spells toward the couple, yet before they could get close they seem to dissipate into thin air. All the members of the order including Dumbledore himself looked on in be wonderment, even the most powerful of wizards could only produce visable shields.

"What is it Dumbledore?" The man who looked so like James said, "Don't trust your eyes, surely you've not gone that senile, though then again you always did seemed to have a screw lose"

"Whoever you are? I demand they surrender your wands to me now" Dumbledore said desperately trying to exude an air of authority and power.

"Why should I give anything to you, we haven't been dragged back to this plane from the next just to pander to you demands" The women in the pair spat back, at her words the order began to question whether the two actually were the two who they appeared to be.

"Lily? James?" Sirius began softly, hardly daring it to be true, reaching out put his hand on James' shoulder for the first in nearly two decades.

"Get your hand off me Black" James spat at him, his voice laden with venom.

"But James how..." Sirius stuttered, "... and since when have I been Black." Feeling a deep sense of pain at his friend's words.

"From the very first moment you turned your back on my son" Lily replied with unbridled fury "Oh and in case you forgot the boy who also happens to be your godson"

"And as for how" James continued "We owe that to Dumbledore here, ever heard of the Blood of an Innocent".

"Of course" A bushy brunette answered "Dumbledore cast it over every Hogwarts pupil since the war with Grindelward, in order to allow their parents to come to them in moments of deepest need, or when they were close to death. As long as the child is pure and without sin, their parents will be able to pass through any barrier to reach them" Her voice its usual slightly patronising manner.

"Quoted like for like from Hogwarts a History" Lily said slightly snidely "But none the less correct, it was this spell which brought us back"

"But if that were true why did you come to back Harry all the time's he got himself into trouble", a lanky red head asked.

"Because you daft boy, the spell was never intended to bring back the dead, but ancient magic intervened this time, apparently this time it was our son deserved to see us, if only just once" James responded his voice tinged with sadness.

"But how can that be?" The bushy haired girl asked, "The only thing I could think is that..."

"Yes you've realised have you. Figured out that we've been brought back only to see our die"

"B-but...H-harry...dying", the brunette said beginning to clam up.

"So why should that sadden us? Good riddance, that murdering bastard deserves it" Sirius said not stopping to think before he responded.

"Ahhh, but Black think about the second part of what the clever witch said in her explanation of the spell", James said sarcastically, "For the spell to work the child has to be completely pure and without sin. What do you think that means then Black? Figured it our yet?"

"B-but that would mean..." Sirius whispered, what James was saying couldn't be true. Another innocent person couldn't have been sent to Azkaban, it just couldn't be true. And if was, he daren't even consider the implications of what it would mean. For it were true it would mean he would have turned his back on his only link to his oldest friend, a boy he had come to love as his own.

"Yes, what it means Black is that you condemned your innocent Godson to live in hell on earth, a hell hole that you yourself had been falsely sent to. And all for what? Your own 'freedom'", Lily stated her expression blank, "Well was it worth it Black? Was it really worth giving all that away, all to gain your freedom. Was it worth it, condemning another so you could have your freedom? Does that freedom not seem cheap now, knowing what you have done. You have ultimately killed my son"

This made the order burst out in shouts all basically saying the same thing, 'No, he can't be. There must be something we can do, he can't be dead'. All apart from Sirius, who had his head in his hands with tears running down his face, Hermione, who had completely broken down and was sobbing, Ron, who was stare ahead silently disbelieving of what he had done to his former friend, and the Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore, who sat muttering 'What have I done?'.

A loud bang made everyone in the room go quite, as turned to see James Potter with his wand pointed in the air, "It is too late he is already dead now I am going to return home to put my son to rest and to try comfort the one person who continued to love him through all the hardship". With that there was a loud crack and James and Lily disappeared to the Potter Manor, its location unknown to only a very few amongst the order.

Sirius then lifted his head and spoke directly to Dumbledore, "I need to try do something to repent for what I've done" He pleaded.

"Yes, I think we all should" Dumbledore said numbly, "Hold on to the table and I shall make it into a porkey", they all did, and with a slight pop they disappeared to arrive beside a pair of wrought iron gates, closed across a tree flanked drive which led up to an impose manor.

Quickly Sirius walked to the gates and pushed them open, before striding up the drive toward to the manor, leaving the rest of the order to trail in his wake, as they all quickly rushed to follow him.

* * *

I realise that the way I've changed this chapter means the next one is now a bit disjointed, but I felt this way it happening might work a bit better. If not let me know and I'll change it back to the original.

Ta


	4. Love and Friendship

"No buts Ron." Ginny snarled at her older brother, "I hope you all realise that if just a few of you had believed in his innocence Harry would still be here today..."

"No one can save another whilst they remain within the walls of this prison" Dumbledore calmly interrupted.

"Thats where you're wrong headmaster" Lily responded backing up her son's soul mate, "You see love and friendship are two things the dementors can never take away, they feed on both happy and sad memories until you are just a shell, but love is so pure, and friendship so true that they can never take them away, even when all hope is lost".

"It was these two things that allowed you to survive this hell hole Black" James said coldly to his former friend, "You see although he didn't know it Harry had always loved you since he was a baby and continued to do so without his knowing throughout your internment, and although one betrayed you and the other's believe falter you still had the friendship of Peter and Remus. It was these things that kept you alive not your animagus abilities that kept you alive" He calmly continued, "How does it feel Black knowing that you condemned one of the people that kept you alive whilst you were in here to the same hellhole, yet he had very little love and no friendships" he finished looking pointedly towards Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

"P-please James, I j-just didn't know" Sirius pleaded desperately with his former friend.

"Yes, you didn't, but he was you Godson, the boy who helped you escape the kiss, and you coldly betrayed him, for your own good" Lily sneered angrily at Sirius.

"And you two" Ginny began rounding on her brother and former friend, "It was only my love that kept him alive this long, for if I had abandoned him like you two did he would of died the first time he tried to end it".

"N-no, Harry would never. Please. Say he didn't" Hermione begged.

"Yes within forty eight hours of entering this hell hole, Harry had already tried twice to end it all, and do you know what through the link I share. Shared with him if felt every tiny bit of pain he felt and it was horrible. It almost broke my heart"

"But Harry would never; he had so much to liv..." Ron tried to plead

"No Ronald he had nothing, you two had betrayed him. Our mother and family had abandoned him. The only family he ever knew. His Godfather cold heartedly traded him for his own freedom. And Dumbledore, his mentor, had cast him aside" Ginny Screamed, "If anyone of you had just still thought of him as a friend he would have survived, for love or friendship alone could sustain him. But only love and friendship together could save him"

At this final damming statement all the women in the room broke down, Hermione, and Molly worst of all. And the men of the order just looked shocked especially Ron stunned at what he had done to his friend and how he could have saved him, who finally began to realise what he had done to the boy who thought of him as a father, and Dumbledore who realised have quickly he had turned on the boy who he had begun to think of as a Grandson.

"You all killed him" Ginny, Lily and James said together before gently holding onto Harry's body and flashing away just as they had done into the order meeting.

"What have we done?" Was all Dumbledore could say, before he led the order out of Harry's cell and back to the surface.


	5. Ron

As the Order stepped out from the majesty of the Potter Manor, and into the tranquil dusk sunshine, Ron began to question what he had done, and for first time since Harry had been sent to Azkaban he truly considered the consequences of his actions, and boy were there some massive consequences.

He had grown up as just one member of a massive family, a family where he seemed to have to compete for everything. Time with his two oldest siblings – in this case mainly with Ginny – his parents time and sometimes even affections, for they were sometimes just too busy with their seven children to openly show each child a portion of individual love.

For years now he had always thought this competition had prepared him for the trials of live. Fighting Voldemort and his Deatheaters, dealing with the betrayal he felt over Harry's actions. Everything in his life seemed to involve him competing even if it was against only his own sanity.

But when he had met Harry at first his life no longer required him to compete, he was no longer just one of the seven as many often viewed the Weasley children. Harry had viewed him entirely as his own person; Harry had been Ron first friend who wasn't also a member of his family. Something which Ron had valued above all else, a friend who saw him as his own person, not another Bill or Percy set for straight O's or another Fred and George set to reek havoc across Hogwarts.

And for a while there friendship had flourished with Hermione joining them, and a great many adventures had been had by the three, whether it be fighting trolls, which Ron fondly remember was how they had become friends with Hermione, or fight giant chess sets and sneaking past patrolling teachers.

Yet over time Ron realised he had become blind to some of Harry's key characteristics, how could he have thought Harry entered the Tri Wizard tournament for the fame? He should have remember how upon their first meeting Harry had been so unwilling to show Ron his scar or talk about his life, he had just wanted to be thought of as Harry, not the Harry James Potter, Boy-who-lived, the only person to ever survive the killing curse, just plain old Harry. A simple wish which the wizarding world had seemed opposed to granting him as repeatedly rose him up on a pedestal before casting him down when it suited them.

And during the worst of it, Ron realised, he had nearly always been one of the sheep to blindly turn on Harry through some twisted sense of jealousy. After all Harry had of course had everything hadn't he, an easy life, or so Ron had believed, until he saw the bars on Harry's window during the summer after their first year. Yet deep down Ron had seemed to cling onto a small pit of resentment, and every so often it had bubbled up and shown its ugly face in his moments of jealousy.

Why had he been jealous of Harry? He had now finally realised that he had everything Harry had ever wanted, people who loved him, somewhere to truly call home, a mum and dad, siblings. Everything Harry had ever wanted Ron had in abundance.

Harry had nothing, no family, home, siblings. The two main things he had, he hated. Fame and money, the two things Ron had so desperately desired, and this had made Ron jealous. So jealous Ron had become blind to all the shit Harry had to go through to get these two things.

Ron realised what his betrayal had done to Harry. It had broken his former friend. Ron had taken away the things the Harry so desperately wanted. Harry had lost the burrow, the only place he had to call home. Ron's mum and the rest of the Weasleys had walked out on him, the only family he had ever known. Worst of all Ron and Hermione had abandoned him, the first two friends he ever had left him, and in the process had destroyed all of Harry's possessions, his photos of his parents, his broom, everything, only James' cloak had survived because Dumbledore had said it was too valuable and important to burn.

Ron had destroyed his best friend and now he could do nothing to earn Harry's forgiveness, he had let Harry go to his grave thinking he had almost nothing, worst of all no friends. Ron tried to imagine how he would have felt five years ago if Harry and Hermione had walked out on him, and it broke his heart.

That was what Ron had done to Harry.

Left him complete and utterly broken.


	6. Problems to Resolve

So it was that what remained of the Order trooped out of Azkaban Prison, downhearted and despairing, had they caused the death of the Light's only Saviour, they had shoved a 14 year old boy in the nearest thing to hell on earth. The worst part; it took the boy's death for people to begin questioning the boy's guilt, well that wasn't strictly true, after all a small group of the order had never believed his guilt.

This group had included the boy's adopted Uncle Remus Lupin; who was currently living somewhere in the woods of Scandinavia. Nymphadora Tonks had also gone with Remus, their shared believe in Harry bringing them closer. Bill and Charlie Weasley had cut off links with their mother and brother, Ron, shortly after Ginny left, and had since helped her as she had very little money of her own, the twins had never openly condemned Harry, so they were in better books than Molly and Ron, but neither had defended him, which left them with an incredible feeling of guilt. This guilt led to them leaving to go and research new joke ingredients in the Amazon rainforest, but everyone knew they were just getting away from everything that had happened.

So all in all despite all his friends before his internment only six people had only voiced their support for him, and they had all been driven away for their support of a friend. So not only had the Order betrayed Harry but six other people guilt of no crime but having a belief in their friend. All these people would now have to be contacted and told of what had come to pass before they found out from the various Wizard Medias around the world.

There was plenty of other things to sort out which had occurred after Harry's internment, political relationships with wizarding France and Bulgaria would have to be rebuilt, after Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum's parents – who were both had ranking members of said country's parliaments – had declared the decision of the ministry of Magic as madness.

Finally there was the press to deal with, and everyone in the order knew the press would turn on them just as they had done at various points throughout Harry's turbulent and troubled life.

Fixing what they had done was going to be a bigger task than the defeat of Voldemort.


	7. Letters

The next morning Sirius Black awoke to find a small tawny furiously pecking at this window. Slowly he dragged himself to window. Opened it, and took the parchment from the owl's leg. At which point the owl shot off again towards the north.

Who could the letter be from? Surly not Remus already. Sirius had only written to him the previous night. But then Sirius saw the writing on the envelope. It was defiantly Remus's. What would he say. Sirius had mocked Remus for believing in Harry. Remus had pleaded but Sirius refused to even consider that Harry was innocent, so Remus had left. Shortly followed by his cousin Nymphadora Tonks.

Slowly and reluctantly Sirius removed the letter from its envelope and began to read it;

_Dear Mr Black_

_You're too late. You can't fix our friendship just as Lily and James will never see Harry again. I had already learned of Harry's death from James before your letter. We together agreed that along with one that you should no longer have any right to claim to be a marauder, after all you did betray our also wishes me to inform you that you officially are no longer of Godfather of the late Harry James Potter._

_I hope your guilt burns your insides._

_Yours in anger_

_R Lupin_

Sirius immediately broken down upon finishing the letter. He had lost everything. His friends. His right to be a marauder. But worst all he could no longer even acknowledge Harry as his godson. He had lost the closest thing to a son he had, and it tore at his soul.

At the same time one Ronald Weasley also received a letter. But from a completely different sender.

_Dear Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_We are writing to inform you that we had already been informed of Harry's death by our younger sister. We are shocked that it took his death to make you realise his innocence. All we would request is that you tell our parents, that like our sister we have rejected the Weasley name and the betrayal it represents. Instead taking the name of the adopted brother we have lost._

_Yours_

_Masters B. Potter, C Potter and F & G Potter_

Ron's reaction was identical to Sirius'. He had lost all of his siblings. Even Percy had stopped talking to Ron and his parents, but not because of Harry but because he didn't believe in the dark lord's return.

Even Hermione received a letter. Hers though was the hardest to deal with, she had sent a letter to Ginny pleading that she be allowed to come to Harry's funeral, to say good bye to the one she had once thought of as a brother.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I can't believe you want forgiveness from me, i doubt i could ever give it. You helped destroy my one true love. I loved him ever since his first day on platform 9 and ¾ , and I never stopped. Even when he was first accused. When he was found guilty. I always loved him. And i will never love another because when i saw him in that horrible cell. My heart broke. All me and Lily do was cry yesterday. And James. Well James just went off flying all. Mourning by doing one of the many things he and Harry never got to do together._

_Yes you and Ron can come to his funeral, even that god dam ex-godfather. But only so you will suffer as I suffer, as I bury my soul mate._

_Yours in grief_

_Mrs G Potter_

After finishing the letter Hermione wept for all that she had caused Harry to miss.


	8. Grief and Headlines

YEAHHHH finsihed all my coursework so i thought I would work on another chapter. Coming close to where i hope things get interesting. Thank-you everyone who has read this, it is great to know people like it, so please keep reviewing.

Thank-you to Alorkin and Drifter950, the long reviews and question help me work through any problems i have. So everyone please review, long ones good and I will keep writing.

By the way does anyone know if i need to add a disclaimer. I have seen on other stories but don't really understand. Help!!!!

* * *

Saying Goodbye

It was a dull overcast day in London that Friday. Few people stepped out of their houses preferring to stay inside and watch TV – if they were muggle - or perhaps try and catch a show on the Wizard Wireless – if they were wizards.

Storm clouds began to form on the horizon and the distant rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning could be seen off to the East, as a powerful storm rolled up the River Thames off the North Sea.

This only added to the depressing and oppressive nature of the day, the trees had lost their leaves much quicker and earlier this year, it was only October and already they were all bear, apart from the odd old oak where a few small leaves battled the wind desperate not to fall. The birds of summer had long since left making the streets and parks quite places, only the odd robin could be seen but even these usually jolly little birds no longer sang.

Muggles said it seemed like nature was mourning the passing of summer, some wizards had even begun to believe that nature was grieving.

In this believe both Muggles and a few Wizards would have been correct although it was not the passing of summer that nature mourned but something much more pure. Something so untainted during its short live that nature had adopted them, taking in the pure but broke being as their own, to protect, nourish, and watch grow.

Nature was in fact mourning the passing of one their own. One Harry Potter. The one that nature had adopted and helped protect from evil, ever since his first terrifying venture into the Forbidden forest.

But Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Ron a Weasley and the rest of his family – what was left of it – failed to notice this as they stepped out of Grimmauld Place, that Friday morning. They were too busy grieving the friend they had lost to notice the grief of others, even if it may not have been all that obvious.

It had been four days since they had received their coarse yet emotional invitation to the funeral of the one they had once thought of as a friend, god-son, and even adopted son. It had hurt so much to read how much one of their former friends and family had suffered by having to bury her one true love, her soul mate.

It had been a busy four days for all concerned, the wizard papers had been full of headlines, as various wizards mainly politicians within the ministry tried to gain some good publicity from the death of their former saviour.

Every day the headlines had differed. Initially it had been things like;

_Traitor dies at last in Azkaban_

_Boy-who-killed finally dies._

_Scum leaves at last._

But when news got out that Harry had been innocent, the headlines had changed immediately;

_Saviour dies of Broken Heart in Azkaban._

_Boy-who-lived dies._

_Hero dies Hero's death in Azkaban._

The last headline had been ridiculas, Harry had died a broken man in the worst place on earth trapped in the tiniest cell in the afore mentioned hell hole.

But Hermione, Sirius, and the Weasleys had seen none of these headlines, this was the first time they had stepped out of Grimmauld place since they had returned from Azkaban. They had just cried and mourned their lose. Hermione had stopped reading, Sirius had taken to spend all day with Buckbeak, until appeared that the Hippogriff had realised Harry had died and Sirius' part in it; Sirius' arm still hadn't even with all of Molly's healing spells.

So now for the first time in four days the group stepped out of the house, to go and say goodbye to the former friend that they had all agreed they never deserved.


	9. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Whilst the storm raged in and around London, nine people gazed out across a peaceful rural church yard. Leaves fluttered gently on the wind, gold, brown and a few persevering dark green ones, in the patchwork blanket of autumn colours.

In the surrounding fields cows enjoyed a last few weeks in the open air before being taken in for winter, peaceful chewing on the cud. Overhead a single hawk patrolled his territory hunting for mice in the fields and surrounding farm buildings. In the distance a solitary robin could be heard chirping in one of the many hedgerows.

Occasionally a car would pass by the tall trees that hid the church from the road, each one zooming past, disrupting the calm for mere seconds, but totally oblivious to the suffering others were going through just the other side of the tall trees. Oblivious to the heartbreak, the loss, just the general pain at the departure of a loved one.

They were currently rest having just finished digging the grave; well the men had. The plot looked out across the rolling hills of Devon, peering through a gap in the hawthorns. They had pick this spot for it view and peacefulness so that they could return and just sit beside in the future and calmly remember.

On the grave's neighbours freshly laid flowers swayed gently in the slight autumnal breeze. Their petals picked up gently by the wind, almost as though someone were reaching out to sniff their scent. Some of the older graves were less fortunate their loved ones had long since departed, long had the memories of their occupiers, forgotten to the past. Some of the headstones rested on the ground knock down by storms or just by their age, some overgrown, some just lying there, all only added to the atmosphere of the place.

In the centre of all the graves lay a small monument to the young men who had given their short lives in the First World War. Many a name laid upon it, many young men who never return home, never to see their sweethearts, lovers, wives again. Some of the family members still remained in the village but most had long since left.

Behind the small monument to the past, lay the path toward the sheltered door of the church. A gently twisting gravel path leading to the beautiful medieval church. At the entrance to the church stood two imposing oak doors, flanked by a sandstone arch, carefully crafted into intricate images of saints, priests, and monks.

The two doors opened onto an impressive room with the crumbling remains of the original medieval artwork twisting up the pillars to the high vaulted ceiling. At one end of the church lay a simple stone alter, set back in to the end of the church. Two benches for the choir led away from these toward the pontiff and pews. A single stone paved aisle led through the pews to the back of the church where rested, atop a small stone pillar, a beautiful carved stone basin, for use during christenings.

This had been the place where so many people had been official welcomed into the world by the village, and also where so many people for centuries had bade farewell to loved ones, and it was this that was happening today, a small but incredibly loving group of family and friends saying a final farewell to one they loved completely.

Ginerva Potter continued to gaze out across the gentle rolling hills, she knew this would become a view she would become familiar with over the years when she came to visit her soul mate's grave.

"Come on Ginny", her oldest brother said to her kindly, gently lifting her up from where she had settled on the grass.

"No, please, leave me here" Ginny begged.

"Come on Ginny, you need to go and get ready. Then you can say her all day" Lily slowly said to her whilst successfully bringing her to her feet, and with that the group slowly made its way back to Remus's small cottage in the centre of the village where the loved one they would soon bury currently rested.

An hour later the group again wound their way back to the peaceful churchyard this time, a brand new ash coffin resting upon the men's shoulders. As they entered the church the few guests that had already arrived turned to see the arrival of the departed. These guests – whom included Hermione, Sirius and the Weasleys, even one Albus Dumbledore – watched as the coffin slowly made its way down the aisle to be set down on to trestles before the alter. The lid was careful removed to reveal the peaceful young face of Harry James Potter, before the coffin bearers slow sat on the front rows of pews.

Then to the surprise of most the gathered guests the vicar walking in from the side of the church. Where were the rest of the mourners? Surely more had been asked to attend, but then again who was there who Harry would want there? Who else had stuck by him? They hadn't and were only asked to attend so that they could be punished again for their mistake.

But before they could continue their musings, the slow sombre start of _Abide with me _was stuck up on the organ, the few gathered guests all slowly stood, and sung in a low mournful chorus, whilst holding back the tears which threatened to burst from all of their eyes. As the last few slow chords of the hymn ended the vicar asked them to sit, before beginning to talk of the life the lost loved one had had. He talked of happiness, love, friendships, sorrow, but mostly of suffering, endless, horrific suffering, that would have crippled any other so young.

As the service continued a few friends who had remained true to Harry got up to speak of their differing memories of the man, boy, son, loved one they were burying, all talking caringly and movingly regardless of how long they had known the boy, whether it be from age eleven to his death or in two cases for merely one year before they were taken from him.

The most moving of these speakers however had to be Ginerva Potter who stood and describe that the hole in her heart which now existed following the loss of her soul mate. She talked about first her stories of the boy-who-lived, of first seeing him on Platform 9 and ¾, of hearing about him from her youngest brother. Then she began to speak of how she fell truly in love with him after he had risked his life to save her in her second year. Then she truly broken the listeners' hearts by speaking of her love for Harry even after he had been convicted of murder, of how she had always believed him, of how she felt everything he felt and how it broke her heart. Then finally she spoke of how it had felt to see her love broken and confined in a prison cell completely innocent of all crimes, of how hurt to say goodbye and to have to watch him die.

Then during one final hymn the casket led the gathered mourns out of the church behind it and the vicar.

Outside the churchyard remained peaceful, but something just didn't seem right, no-one knew what, but it just didn't feel right.


	10. A Worthy Opponent

A worthy opponent

As the slow mournful parade wound its way through the various headstones, slowly making its way toward one specific grave. But as they got closer and closer to the grave they noticed the graveyard begin to change, before it had been peaceful and serene, but suddenly wind picked up, throwing leaves around between the headstones, dark clouds appeared in the sky and partially blocked the sun throwing the churchyard into semi-darkness. Then as the mourners draw closer to the grave they saw what had felt a miss in as they left the church.

There at the foot of the grave shrouded in a black cloak with their face concealed by a pure silver mask, stood a single solitary piece of evil tainting the holy and peaceful nature of the place. It appeared the death eaters had come to say goodbye.

Then from behind a particularly large headstone stepped out the one man they had no desire to see that day, from behind the prominent grave marker stepped one Tom Riddle. His slanted snake eyes full of twisted delight at the departure of his nemesis. With a slow careless swish of his phoenix feather wand he conjured an image to anger the gathered mourners. There across a ghostly headstone appeared the words;

_Harry Potter_

_1981-2000_

_Betrayed 1995_

_The Boy-who-died_

The coffin was immediately lowered and surrounded by the mourners who seeked to protect the body. Drawing their wands as they did so and shakingly pointing them toward, Voldemort. However, as they did so they notice fifty or so death eaters rise from behind various headstones as they sought to protect their master.

"Ha, you think I come to defile his body. No now how is gone I shall respect his passing after all for one so young he was a worthy opponent" Voldemort harshly cackled, "No now I come to look upon your sorrow and to feel the power your loss gives me".

"He is dead, we have suffered. Can you not just leave us be" Lily Potter shouted sorrowfully.

"Ah, yes, Lily Potter and James Potter, you certainly have suffered dieing and then only being brought back to witness the death of your only son. I shall leave you be, for you have certainly suffered enough" Voldemort replied almost kindly, "However some in your group shall not be so lucky. Certain blood traitors. Who have escaped my grasp before. Shall not be so lucky again." Voldemort spat his eyes rolling towards Ginny.

Her brother tried to surround her in protection, but Ginny pushed through them and spoke directly to Voldemort, "Fine then Tom, do it send me to join my love, after all it is what I desire. Do it. I demand it so."

"Ha, girl, your love for him makes you foolish" Voldemort bitterly responded.

"No. Love gives me power. Love is power. Lily's love saved Harry. Mine even sustained him for awhile in Azkaban. There is nothing which love cannot accomplish"

"Love. Love. Love. You are beginning to sound like Albus. I do believe I preferred the timid old you whom I possessed all those years ago" Voldemort cackled.

"My love for Harry changed me. It gave me power. It made me strong" Ginny shouted powerfully.

"Enough of love, love cannot save you now" Voldemort screamed.

"Ah, of course you despise love dear old Tom for it is the one thing you have never had or will ever have. You have power, fear, and strength. But you will never have love."

"_." _Voldemort screamed his patience finally snapping, as he sent the sickly red spell flying from his wand toward Ginny.

"Ahhh", was all they heard as Ginny's scream reverberated around the graveyard.

"Foolish child" Voldemort, "You are all fools, well most of you anyway, you have all helped prevent anything from stopping me now. By destroying the boy you have given infinite power and nothing can stop me. He was the only one, ha, all I had to do was kill one of his friends, and you all suddenly thought he had turned dark. Ha, tis a shame, but the boy would never join me, not that we wouldn't have been great together"

"Harry would never have joined you he was too pure to commit any evil, too untainted to believe your lies, he was as innocent as a new born babe", Dumbledore calmly said, finally defending the boy he had thought of as a grandson.

"Ahhh, Dumbledore, you can preach that now. But I seem to remember one of my spies informing me you didn't even ask dear Harry what had happened. You thought he had turned dark like I did. In fact my spy told me that before you even handed him over to the aurors, you allowed certain pupils and ex-pupils of your dam school, to say good bye in their own special way", at this Ron and Sirius' eyes dropped down, "Did you enjoy smashing his ribs in Black? Did you enjoy putting him under crucio, ? Both of you are nearly as bad as dear old Bellatrix" At this Sirius began to sob, disgraced to be compared to his ex-convict cousin, yet he knew what the Dark Lord said was perfectly true.

"You have destroyed your only chance. I would have enjoyed killing the boy. So alas, I will just kill his soul mate" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand towards Ginny again, "_Avada Kedavra_". He screamed blast the sickly green spell at Ginny.

"Ginny. Nooo" Molly and Arthur screamed but there was nothing they could do about it, the spell was already only five metres away from Ginny and nothing they could do would stop it.

Then out of nowhere a brilliant white burst of light appeared, between the speeding spell, and Ginny. Mere seconds before the spell would have reached her. The spell however did not continue on its path, instead the burst of light seemed to absorb it and then dissipate the magic it was made off. This seemed to affect the light as it brightness immediately began dullen before their very eyes.

This was all it took for Lily Potter to immediately run and grasp her adopted daughter into a hug protecting her from another spell from Voldemort.

And then the burst of light began to fade altogether.


	11. Return

Return

Slowly but surely, the burst of light which had once been bright and blinding, so much so that all who saw it had to raise their hands before their face to protect their eyes. But the brightness faded, until all that remained of its former power was a slight glowing ball of the still pure white light.

Then the gathered death eaters, Voldemort, Harry's former friends, and his family, began to gaze into the light, and saw a figure. A figure draped in a long royal blue cloak. Pulled up over his head and face was a deep hood, which concealed all the features of his face. Well apart from his eyes which were a blaze. A deep emerald fire. A fire which cheered the hearts of his or her allies – for the cloak made it impossible to tell the figure gender – and eyes which could put the fear of god into the hearts of the figures enemies.

The sight of the eyes was all it took for some of the gathered watchers to realise who the figure was. But surely it couldn't be him. Three of the gathered viewers had watched him draw his final breath. They desperately wanted to believe it. But it just couldn't be. It just couldn't.

However although some of the gathered viewers, one figure who had a scary resemblance to his snake familiar, had yet to guess who the cloaked figure was.

"Who are you? Who are you to stop my killing curse? No-one can do that. Well one person cou... but that matter is irrelevant" Voldemort screamed at the cloaked figure, "Who are you? Answer me. Damn you"

"I am who you fear and I bring what you fear" The cloaked figure responded wisely, "I am part of your past, your present, but you will have no future. For I am here to end your pitiful reign of terror".

"No-one can end me" Voldemort cackled, but with a distinct hint of fear, "You are either extremely brave or incredibly stupid. But never the less both will result it same event." Voldemort continue, "Your death" His finished in a abrupt manner, "Avada Kedavra". For the second time that day the sickly spell flew toward enough figure who could do nothing to prevent his fate, or so it seemed.

Then just as the spell seemed like it was about to it the figure, it was brushed aside, as though it were no more than a simple stunner not the most feared and deadly spell in the known wizarding world.

"You thought that would work" The figure sneered, "Did you miss my little show of protection the girl. The killing curse can do nothing to me. I cannot leave this world till my task is complete. It is fated so" the figure finished mysteriously.

"No-one can survive that spell. No-one" Voldemort screamed in frustration.

"Strange that I did then" The figure laughed.

"Not again. Avad..."

"Do not try. You will fail again. And then you will try again. And again. And again. Yet you will still fail. For it is not your destiny at this time to do the deed. Maybe in the future but not at this time or in this place" The figure said wisely, "Leave for no good shall come to you day. Only bad will come to you if you stay in this place. On this I swear"

"You dare to order me to leave" Voldemort screamed bemused by this figure's tenacity, "Do you not know who I am. I am Lor..."

"Don't start that crap again. You are Tom Malvaro Riddle. You are one of the half bloods you so despise. Yet you still gallivant around proclaiming the brilliance of the purebloods. Do your little friends know about your past" The figure shouted as though he had finally lost his patience. "Run. Run hard"

With that the figure turned around, showing his back to Voldemort, a brave move, which angered most of Voldemort's supporters. They immediately began screaming to their lord that he should curse the unknown upstart. But they received a shock when they looked towards their Lord for up on his face was an emotion spread across his face that had rarely been seen on the face. A look of fear, natural uncontrolled fear. The figure know too much about the Dark Lord and it scared him, and when he saw what lay upon the back of the figure, he felt completely and utterly terrified, and all he wanted to do was flee.

"Let's go" He whispered turning to face his Death Eaters.

"But my Lor..." One brave Death Eater stepped forward to say.

"Leave. Now" Voldemort screamed at the Death Eater and the rest of them in general, and with that there were a series of pops as the large group of Death Eaters fled, with their tails between their legs.

And then it was Dumbledore's turn to step forward and question the mysterious figure, stepping forward to take a dominant role in what had been a bit of a back seat day for him.

"Thank you my boy. But who are you?" Dumbledore asked bravely considering the power he had seen this man possessed.

"That old man is none of your business. However I will consent to telling you anyway for I know that eventually you shall force me to tell you" The figure calmly said, but with a slight threat present in his voice.

"Now my boy. I only wish to know your name so that I can thank you. For tonight you have terrified my enemy almost to death and you saved one dear to many of us gathered today" Dumbledore said kindly.

"Dear to. You all abandoned me for my believe in my one love" Ginny screamed at Dumbledore and all those who continued to blindly follow him.

"Ahhh, you see it is for this girl and her believe that I came here today and did what I did" The figure said mysteriously, "I am returned from a place I journeyed to less than a week ago, but in that week I have learned of my destiny, my past, my future, and during this short period I have learned more than I ever did in the four years i spent in your world prior to it"

"But who?"

"I am what has resulted of one your biggest ever mistakes" The figure stated raising his long sleeved arms to his hood, "I am Harry Potter", and with that he dropped the hood from his face.


	12. Explanations

I'm not sure how gd this chapter is, if people like it i will keep it otherwises I might rewrite it.

Not muhc guilt tripping in this chapter more to follow

* * *

Explanations

"Harry. Is it really you", Ginny whispered unbelievingly, standing on balls of her in preparation to run to the unmasked figure who claimed to be and looked stunningly like her deceased lover. However, although part of her just wanted it to be him so that they could run away together, but she just couldn't believe it she had seen him die, seen him draw one final painful breath. He had died in her arms but now he was back, but surely he just couldn't be, oh, it was all too much, she just didn't believe that her heart could cope with the disappointment if it wasn't him.

"Yes. My love. It's me and none other", Harry replied with a beaming smile, as he opened his arms wide, knowing what it was his lover desired, but notice the slight trepidation in her voice. He had been waiting for this moment desperately hoping to return to the arms of the one, who loved him, and of course to see parents again, but he hadn't dared believe it would happen; he had spent so long in his new home.

"Harrrry" Ginny screamed as she leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. Before his mother and father draped their arms around the pair of them, completely the perfect image of a loving close nit family.

"But... how no one returns from death Harry" Hermione bravely said as she stepped forward towards her former friend, a brave move who one commit such a betrayal.

"Lord Potter if you please Miss. Granger" Harry coldly answered his former friend, no hate visible in his voice just a blank emptiness, no emotion, no hint of the caring Harry that had been clearly visible during his interactions with Ginny and his parents.

"Pardon" Ron stepped forward, angrily shouting at his former friend. Him be his usually self had failed to realise the significance of the emptiness of his former friend's words. However, Hermione had not been so unobservant, she knew what the hollowness of that voice meant. She could have coped with anger, maybe even hate, but nothing, what could she do. She knew he had ever reason to be angry, to be hateful, but he wasn't there was just no emotion, no feeling that she could work on removing.

Oh how she wished she could have that relationship with him back, they had been the brother and sister to each other that neither of them had ever had as only children. He had been her first friend that terrify day when he had rushed into a girl's toilet to save her when he was only eleven, admittedly Ron had helped to but, he had not always remained a constant friend as Harry had. She had recently begun to realise that if it had not be through the shared bond they had through Harry, and after he had gone to Azkaban their friendship was no longer what it had once, Hermione shrank away into her books, and Ron had become an arrogant self obsessed fool – not that he hadn't always been – but when Harry left everything crumbled.

She had even begun to at last doubt his guilt but she felt reassured by the support of Dumbledore, by his regular proclamations of his certainty of his former mentee's guilt. Even then she still continued to have a slight niggling of doubt but her believe in authority prevented this believe going any further. How she wished she had done things differently.

But why was Harry so blank towards her, sure she had betrayed him, but that would create anger, and then she remember the most terrible thing she had done to him. He had been given it by one of his first friends – a friend who had since disappeared during Harry's imprisonment - at the end of a horrific event, especially for an eleven year old. It was one of the few links he had to his parents, a few precious photos that were all he had to remember his parents by. And she his friend had callously burnt them, and sickly delighted in his screams of anguish, laughed as he clutched at the burning photos, not only had her actions on that day scarred him mentally she could tell, when he revealed the palms of his hands she saw the horrific burns, that were the physical evidence of the horrific nature of the personal attack by his former friend.

The burns were horrific great welted purple scars, where the burning paper had melted the skin away, had Azkaban healed them, no why would they? He had been the traitor, so the burns had been left to become infect and permanently scarring.

What a fool she had been.

"My apologises, Lord Potter, but how can you be back? You died. People just don't return from the dead. And when did you become a Lord?" Hermione meekly said, slight not understanding how he had become a lord, he was still a mere boy even if he did look more like a man now he had returned.

"Ahhh, well that is an interesting story. For a start I can return because I never truly left this world. My mind and soul were too broken to pass on; I was crippled, and need to help myself before I could pass. But I couldn't come back; I was stuck in limbo between this world and the next. And it was then that things got interesting. You, Miss. Granger, may be familiar with the tale of King Arthur and his round table, and although the round table may be a myth. The tale of the man himself is not. He was a roman of Britannic descent, and he fought long and hard against the Saxon invasion, however he could not hold back their hordes and he disappeared" Harry calmly began to explain, before he continued, "He was the last truly magical King of England, although some monarchs since have had slight magical power, none could match Arthur's strength. However, this is off the plot, ever since his disappearance it has been said that at the time of the Britain's greatness need he will return. That time has come, although it is not him, himself, but a vassal. I am that vassal, my Lord found me in the neither land and trained me, and now I have returned. I would have returned so soon but the danger presented against mi Lady forced my hand" Harry finished.

"So you are the voice of Arthur and he was really, Lord" Hermione said unbelievingly.

"Yes and I have returned to rid this world of Tom Riddle. To live my life to full and then to leave this world" Harry replied bluntly.

"But...but" Hermione failed to respond her mind boggled by what Harry had just said.

"And I have news for you Dumbledore" Harry rounded on Dumbledore, "Your blessed Order of the Phoenix was once the Holy Order of my Lord, just as modern Kings have the Order of the Garter . And has since been corrupted over the years. I shall allow its work to continue, however, if its work doesn't improve shortly my Lord has given me permission to cease its operation". Harry's words shocked Dumbledore to the core he had always thought of the Order as his own privet army, but now this had been taken away. The whole world was falling down around the betrayers, and Dumbledore quickly realised this was only the beginning.

Harry had the power and knowledge of Merlin and Arthur at his beckon call, he was now an immensely powerful young men, but with years and years of long forgotten ancient magic.

He was defiantly a man to be feared.


	13. Indifference

"Harry, my boy..." Dumbledore began to say, his eyes a twinkle like starts in the deep dark winter sky. He knew he had to win Harry back over to his side, if he had ever left it that was? Harry had clearly been left bitter by his experiences and needed to be handled carefully if he were to not become the next Dark Lord.

"Run. And Run far old man. For this time around I am will neither tolerate nor allow your manipulations to occur. You always claimed to think of me as a kind of a son. But when you had the slightest hint that could have suggested I had turned dark you threw into a hell hole, where I was left to die. That it took my death for you to realise your mistake says it all." Harry calmly warned the Headmaster.

"Harry, you have no need to be as bitter as you ar..." Dumbledore began before he was once again interrupted by now enraged young Harry.

"No need. If I were bitter I ensure you there would be plenty of need. However, I feel no bitterness; I feel only indifference toward you and the rest of my betrayers. How can I truly hate or be angry toward a group of people I loved for so long" Harry sorrowfully proclaimed, his words immediately given Hermione hope that their relationship could be perhaps reconciled, that was before he continued, "Actually I do not feel indifference more disappointment maybe even shame, especially toward you Black" Harry continued rounding on Sirius this time, "You always claimed to love me as a son, as the last living part of your best friend, sorry former best friend" Harry said with a slight sneer, which brought tears to Sirius' eyes. "And yet you traded all that love in for a pathetic way of becoming free. Why did you not stand by me, as I stood by and believed in your innocence."

"Harry I didn't know" Sirius pleaded with his former Godson, in desperate hope of some kind of reprieve from the pain that his betrayal was causing him.

"Bull. Pure bull Black. You knew me. You knew what happened to my parents. Why would I ever go over to the dark side?" Harry sadly said, before it became Hermione's turn to face the wrath of the young wizard. "And you Miss. Granger. I loved you as a sister. Pure undemanding love. And yet as with my scum of an ex-godfather. You quickly through all that away. What was it you said to me as you watched me grasping at the burning pieces of the photos of my parents, '_You don't deserve them, you've disgraced their memories, I hope the dementors bring back all your memories of them', _you knew what those memories would be didn't you, you knew that I would be forced to listen to my mother's dieing screams. It was torture. It was that memory alone that made me try and kill myself twenty eight times, before I became to weak to even try." Harry said disappointedly toward his former.

"You. Silly. Cow. You helped put my son through that. And burnt his only memories of me and James" Lily screamed at the bushy haired bitch, and she tried running at the hag before both James and Harry pulled her back.

"Mum calm" Harry gently said to his mother pulling her into a hug, before he rounded on the final main group of his betrayers, The Weasleys, but there were some obvious absences from the family group, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, where were they? Then he saw the missing Weasleys all standing with their younger sister, hands on her shoulders protectively. So some of the Weasleys did have some brains it would appear, and then he began his rant toward the other, smaller group of Weasleys.

"I am glad to see that at least some of your family believe me. However out of all of the betrayers the pain is the worst from you three. Well actually mainly only Ron and Mrs. Weasley, as you Arthur were neutral but had to be seen to be supporting your wife." Harry said offering a slightly supportive glance toward Mr. Weasley.

"Do you know how much it hurts when a woman who has always called you her adoptive son, walks out on you. It burnt my heart. Your love Mrs. Weasley was only the other experience of a mother's love apart from the short time I had with my own. A mother would never abandon her child, but that was what happened with me. You just cast me aside like a old dress, something that you no longer loved or wished to see. And it burnt, it burnt so deep into my very soul" Harry coldly said to the Weasley Matriarch, reducing her to a sobbing mess by the end of his speech.

"How dare you talk to my mother lik..." Ron Weasley screamed toward Harry.

"Now we come to the main Weasley betrayer. Ronald Bilius Weasley. I always doubted your true reasons for being my friend ever since second year when at times it was clear that you felt it was me who had released the Basilisk. You befriended me initially purely because of my fame. Fame you seemed at times obvious to my hate of. Yet I thought we became true friends" Harry sadly said.

"We were" Ron pleaded.

"Then why did you abandon me at the start of fourth year." Harry said maliciously and that was all it took for Ron to finally break down into a blubbing mess. Harry then turned to the group of friends who stood supportively behind him.

"To those who stood by me, I offer nothing but thanks, as I know how many of you were driven away by your continued believe in me. But you can have no idea how much it helped in Azkaban when I felt deep in my heart that some people, even if they were very few, still believed in me" Harry said kindly, and then he began to walk toward the small wooden gate that led out of the graveyard, followed by his true love, family, and those few who had believed in him. Before a shout from Dumbledore turned him around.

"Where are you going my boy" Dumbledore said trying to disguise the panic in his voice, for his was about to lose his only weapon against Voldemort.

"Firstly, you no longer have the right to call me boy. And to answer your question I intend to spend some time with my family making up for all the years I lost with them. And then I shall complete my task. And in the process I may begin to have some reconciliation with my betrayers depending upon their future actions" Harry shouted back at his former headmaster.


	14. Discussions of The Heart

Long time. No update. Sorry been very busy with exams and coursework recently and have had no time to write. Sorry its a bit short. Quick piece I did whislt out babysitting.

* * *

Ginny leapt on Harry - wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist – as soon as he walked into the room. She was so happy to see him again, that she cared not that his parents were sat on the small two seater couch, and that her brothers were scattered around the room lying on the floor and sitting on various chairs, along with various other people who had believed in her soul mate's innocence.

"Your back. Your back. You're really back" Ginny whispered, almost as though if she were too loud she would lose him again.

"I'm back. Don't panic, I'll never leave you again. I can't lose that love again." Harry said in a calm soothing voice, trying to stop Ginny's panic.

"It was torture. I cried for the whole day when you died. It nearly broke my heart. If your mum hadn't been there I think I would have quickly followed you." Ginny said quietly opening her heart to him quickly. "It was all just too much. First losing to Azkaban, and then gaining hope when I was taken their thinking something good had finally happened. Then your mum and dad told me what had brought me there, and it tore my heart apart."

"I'm so sorry. I would never have left you alone in this horrible world if I had any choice. But I couldn't hold out; my mind, body and soul were broken beyond repair. And I had to leave. I couldn't hold out. The pain was too great." Harry gently told her in a reassuring voice.

"It wasn't your fault, so you have nothing to be sorry for. However your betrayers have plenty to apologise about, and even then I doubt I could forgive their actions truly." Ginny said sorrowfully, clearly missing her parents even though she would never admit it.

"Don't set your future in stone yet. I aim to perhaps forgive my former friends if they earn it for my soul will not recover if it contains bitter feelings toward the people who were and still are part of my life." Harry said in a wise voice, for he had been told of this before he departed from the in-between world that he had resided in since his death.

"But... even after what they did" Ginny said unbelievingly.

"Especially after what they did, although they show no outer sign of it they too have suffered. I think perhaps Hermione the most, I noticed how she seemed shocked by my emptiness, I think she had immediately thought I would be angered toward her, and she had planned for it. I think she is devastated by the betrayal of her trust in authority, I think she had begun to doubt my guilt but only continued with it due to her blind faith in Dumbledore". Harry calmly said some of the good feelings he still felt toward his former friend revealing themselves.

"And...and my bother" Ginny tentatively asked sensing this might be a more difficult subject.

"I don't really know. I mean it would be so much more difficult, he didn't betray me because of any blind faith, more of a different kind of blindness in that he ignored all of our former friendship. I think it will be the same with Sirius he was my godfather and should of believe me, along with the fact that he had been to Azkaban and knew what it would do to me, and then when I found out what had been his reward for betraying me I didn't know what to think" Harry downhearted said.

"Lets leave all this for now" Lily said from across room interrupting the couples converse, "It is no good talk of what is to come, let us instead focus on the present", she finished sounding concerned for all the troubles her little baby was having to deal with.

"It's alright mum. Don't worry." Harry said, getting up and pulling his mum into a deep hug.

"Harry when you need us we'll all be there for you. You needn't worry about being alone ever again" Remus said kindly his voice full of sympathy and love.

"Never again" The rest of the room quickly affirmed in unison.

"Thank you. I think there may be a day in the not so distant future when I may have to call upon that promise" Harry said happily but in a slightly foreboding manner.

"Don't worry. We'll be there." James said reassuringly.

It was at that moment that Harry realised his life had become what he always wished it were. He was loved, he loved. He was protected, and he had things in his life to protect. He had a life to live and fight for. How now knew that after his battle with Voldemort he would have something to come back to.


	15. Catching Up

"Now that we have that matter resolved..." Fred asked rather bluntly.

"How the hell..." George continued picking up from where his twin left off.

"You managed to escape..." Charlie followed on from his younger brothers.

"Death" Bill finished.

"First tell me how the hell you did that?" Harry asked unbelievingly, "In fact leave it, it would only spoil the magic".

"Well come on Mr. Potter. Spill the beans" The currently gold haired Tonks asked.

"What would my dad know about this? I'm far too young to be Mr. Potter" Harry answered jokingly.

"Are you implying that I'm... OLD" James said glaring at his son. "I'll have you know me and your mum are exactly the same age as when we died. Sooo in your face" He finished sticking his tongue out at Harry.

"Mature, James" Remus laughed

"If we can get back to..." George began

"What we were discussing" Fred finished, both revealing a rare mature side rarely shown by the twins.

"Right, right. Well I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning..." Harry began before he was interrupted.

"That is usually were a story starts" James butted in.

"Funny" Harry snapped, "Well when Arthur disappeared as the Saxons overrode Britain, he had not died or purely vanished. Instead he and Merlin performed an ancient rite, which would preserve their souls and minds, and transport them to the in-between world between this world and the next. They would then wait there until the arrival of the one who would be their heir apparent, as he arrived at the time of Britain's greatest peril." Harry began.

"When I arrived in the in-between world, I was immediately presented to Arthur and Merlin himself, and told of my task and destiny." He continued in a mysterious voice, "But that wasn't all I also met the four founders; Slytherrin was a bit of a surprise I think he was disgusted with the actions of his heir – Voldemort – so much so that he has disowned him, leaving me as heir to Slytherrin due to my link to Voldemort. So now my name is officially Harold James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherrin-Merlin Heir Apparent to the Magical Throne of Britain."

"What?" Lily squealed "Merlin".

"Yes mum, the ceremony performed to make me Arthur's heir also made me Merlin's as well so I know own all they once owned and know all they once knew" Harry said in a slightly noble manner.

"So what is the magical kingdom of Britain?" Remus asked curiously – never having heard of such a realm before.

"Well sadly the Magical Kingdom of Britain has been shrunk since its formation I when wizards first arrived in Britain, so much so that at the end of Arthur's reign it was made up of the Scottish Highlands, the Welsh Mountains, Cornwall, and Ireland, so it has remained since. So while I official rule those lands, it is the Magical King of Saxony in Germany who controls the rest of Britain, though there has been no heir to that title since before Arthur. In fact I am now the only Magical King left in the world; all the other lines have long since died out. The last being the Tsar Nicholas of Russia." Harry said wisely.

"Whoa" Bill said overwhelm by what he had just been told, as it seemed had been the rest of the room.

"Right. Ummm. Okay." Harry tentatively began again, "In the in-between realm I was taught all the skills I would need to defeat Old Voldie and was preparing to return to this world. When, he decided to interrupt my little burial, of which I was informed of by Merlin. I then waited to see how things went, but when I saw him threaten Ginny I know I had to do something, so I returned. And you know the rest from then on." Harry finished bashfully.

"You've had a hell of an adventure mate" Charlie whispered slowly, "If it was anyone else i would have thought it impossible".

"Ahhh our Charlie..." Fred began.

"Always the big..." George continued. But before either could finish the statement Ginny butted in.

"Under stator" Ginny smugly added.

"Hey that was our line little sis'" The twins moaned slightly annoyed, but glad that she had returned from the shell she shrunk into after Harry's death.

"Right so lets get this straight" Tonks began, "Your the magical ruler of a large chunk of Britain, heir to Merlin and two of the founders, and you have returned to kill Voldie" She said quickly in a single breath.

"Yep that's about it" Harry said lazily

"How can you be so calm about this?" Remus asked unbelievingly.

"What will come, will come" Harry said happily as though these five words explained it all. "Now what's happened since I've been on my little trip?"

"L-little trip" Remus stuttered unbelieving of his adopted nephew's laid back attitude.

"Shut up dear" Tonks said kindly to her husband giving him a playful slap across the head.

"Well, how much do you know of what happened after your internment in Azkaban?" Bill slowly asked.

"Actually, not much. So let's start from after my trial" Harry said oddly joyfully.

"Well obviously Voldemort got stronger without you there to threaten him" Charlie began.

"And most of wizarding Europe cut all links with the ministry. Led by France and Bulgaria, after Fleur and Victor's parents used their powerful positions in said countries to support your cause. In fact you should probably write to Fleur and Victor and thank them for their support." Bill continued.

"I will do. Don't you worry" Harry said gently but forcefully.

"And to be honest I can't really think of anything else that happened during your internment, of course Voldemort killed people but no one you'd know. So I suppose we come to what happened after your death" Bill said.

"Right I'll do this bit" James butted in. "Well at first the papers praised your death. But of course as soon as they discovered your innocence, they immediately changed their tune as did most of magical Britain. In fact many called for a day of national mourning." He said chuckling at the irony of magical Britain. "And then the ministry announced a full posthumous pardon, and gave us a massive compensation package for our loss"

"Then of course Sirius and the rest of the betrayers began begging for forgiveness. Not that they got it" Remus spat.

"Calm. Remus, it doesn't matter that's all in the past." Harry said reassuringly.

"Then of course there was your funeral, to organise" James began sombrely, "I nearly died myself that day having to dig your grave"

"You dug the grave? Didn't the church organise that?" Harry asked bemused.

"No dear in it is wizard tradition that the friends and family prepare the grave" Lily said gently.

"And then of course we had just finished the service when good old Voldie turned up..." George began having cottoned on to Harry's nickname for that Dark Lord.

"And started having his little gloat." Fred finished.

"And then he attacked Ginny" All four Weasley brothers muttered darkly, showing just how terrifying they could be.

"And then you arrived and saved me" Ginny finished happily, "My Hero" She added leaping into a hug with him.


	16. Preparations

Hello everyone. Sorry its been such a long time since any updates. But I've been busy busy with coursework (Just finshed an essay on Frankenstein whoop whoop A*). Right hopefully things will start getting interesting soon.

* * *

Preparations

"Harold James Potter" Lily screamed from the bottom of the stairs, "Get down here now".

"What's up?" James casually asked as he strolled out of the kitchen having just eaten breakfast.

"Your son. That's what's up" Lily responding angrily, whilst poking her husband's chest. "He knows dam well that he needs to go to the ministry, and announce the return of Britain's magical king. And he agreed yesterday that he would go today, I mean its almost two weeks since he returned"

"Leave the lad alone. He's just enjoying having a family and nearly normal life. I mean, Christ, we returned from the dead, then he did it himself, it must have been stressful on the poor kid" James said stubbornly defending his son, even though he knew how his wife would react.

"Leave him alone. Lad. Poor kid" Lily screamed indignantly, "I've left him to sort out this business for the past two weeks. And he's 18 not a 'lad'. And finally he is by no means poor in any sense of the word" She finished drawing a deep breath. "Oh and if you ever take the Lord's name in vain again..."

"But. But you're not even religious" James spluttered whilst still recovering from his wife's verbal assault.

"No buts. Just go your son" Lily shouted.

"Alright. Alright" James muttered and as he started off up the stairs, mumbling about mad women.

Reaching the second floor he knocked gently on his son's and likely future daughter-in-law's door.

"Hey, love birds rise and shine" He cheerful said in a sing-song voice as he opened the door, to the site of Harry and Ginny – well Harry in particular – pulling the covers over their heads.

"Piss of dad" Ginny mumbled "It's too early"

"No it's not. Harry has to go the ministry today" James cheerfully told his son, partly because Ginny had already started to consider him as a second father. "Don't you Harry?"

A soft "Hum" came from the general location of Harry.

"Yes. Now get up. Before your mum comes and gets you. She's already shouted at me"

"I'm up. Don't let her shout at me" Harry shouted, immediately awaken by the prospect of his angry mother – a matter never to be trifled with.

"Right" James said happily, "Come have some breakfast and then you can get your royal robes on. Oh and your armour, Dobby volunteered to shine it for you last night"

"Right give me a minute." Harry muttered "And remind me to thank Dobby"

"Okey dokey" James happily replied as walked out of the room and began to close the door, but before he quite did he heard harry mutter something about his father being far too happy in the mornings. At this he immediately smiled.

So it was that four hours later – 'armour takes a bloody long time to put on' as Harry had put it earlier – that Harry and rest of his assorted family; including all the ex-Weasleys, Remus and Tonks, his mum and dad, and of course Ginny, stood by the fireplace, ready to floo to the ministry.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ginny asked in a comforting voice, sensing Harry's nervousness.

"No. But I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Harry replied in a timid voice.

"Don't worry little Harrikins..." Fred began.

"We'll look after you" His twin finished.

"You too aren't helping you know" Bill said trying to fill the role of responsible older brother, but failing.

"Yes Mum we know" Both twins said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Right let's get back on track" Lily calmly said taking control of the situation, before her husband and Remus managed to add to the mischief. "Are we all ready?" To which there were a few quick muttered responses.

"Right if Remus and Tonks go first" James said which was answered with a slight whoosh as the couple jumped in the fire.

"Then the assorted red head males" Lily carried on, to which there were only two whooshes as Fred and George managed to get temporally lodged in the fire place, before James gave one of them a sharp kick to push them into it.

"Right now me and your mother will go through Harry and then follow on" James stated in a controlling manner.

"Good luck" Lily said pulling her son into a quick embrace before her and James stepped gracefully into the fire.

"Right let's do this" Harry said sounding a lot more confident than before, and he gently pulled Ginny into the fire with him before calming saying. "The ministry of Magic".


	17. Rex rgis Reverto Secui unus

Rex rgis Reverto

There was a soft puff as Harry and Ginny fell out of the ministry fireplace, Harry showing his well known finesse and style in the use of the floo system. Harry felt reassured however, when he noticed that his father didn't seem to particularly enjoy this method of travel either, as his slightly dishevelled robes payed testament to.

Harry could immediately tell he was in for an interesting couple of hours or so, at the least. The ministry was packed, people popping out of the surrounding fireplaces every couple of minutes and then rushing off to their own departments and offices. Everything was a hive of activity; from the tiny, frail looking old man attempting to sale copies of the Daily Prophet to passing ministry workers, to the tall, forbidding looking vampire who strolled majestically through the crowd as everyone parted to allow him through.

But this busy crowd differed drastically from that which he had experienced when he was quickly rushed from the lower levels of the ministry to court number 10 for his trial. Back then the crowd had been screaming their anger at their supposed betrayer, whilst also appearing, however, to be delighted that they had caught you-know-who's right hand man, all the while oblivious of what they were condemning the 14 year old, Harry, to.

Now, however, the crowd seemed subdued, over shadowed by the rise of the Dark Lord, which they thought they had stopped by imprisoning their form saviour. They all now realised their error, would the boy-who-lived still save them, or would he do what they deserved and leave them to die.

Although, most of the crowd who had met the young boy-who-lived prior to his Azkaban sentence felt sure that although Harry might ignore them and cast them aside, his heart had always been too pure to just stand by and watch innocent people die.

"Come on Harry" Lily said to her son, "We haven't got all day".

"Alright mother I'm coming" Harry responded rather angrily.

"Now, now Harrikins..." George cat called.

"...temper, temper" Fred finished in the same sing-song voice.

"Shout up the pair of you" Bill and Charlie send at the same time both reaching out and hitting the twins across their heads.

"Oww..." They twins began in unison.

"Right lets go" James stand in an commanding manner, totally ignoring the twins exaggerated cries of pain.

So the party set off toward the main hall of the ministry building, outside of where Fudge's office was located, and near to where the worker's cafeteria was, so of course this was where the biggest crowd would be.

Slowly but surely the group cleaved a path through the crowd toward their destination, Harry and his parents only not being recognised due to the clever use of glamour charms that Bill had had the foresight to cast over the three.

So it was that after 3 or 4 minutes of walking the reached the main hall of the ministry. There they came to a halt directly outside of Fudge's office. Whence harry gave the door a gentle rap, and slowly opened the door to the office, at which point Bill slowed allowed the glamour charms to fade, and Harry reappeared in his normal appearance though it had gained a certain majesty since his return.

"Who is i...?" Fudge began, immediately stopped when he noticed who had entered his office. Before he came to his senses and screamed "Out, out. You have no right to be here. I'll call the guards"

"Ahhh, poor old fudgy. You can cry all you like but it won't work as I have silenced the room. And even if your guards did hear you, my family guard your office door themselves to prevent entry" Harry said in a calm but powerful voice, "And as for rights. I have every right to be here, as you will find out momentarily", he finished before walking around fudge's desk to reach up and take a sword from above the fireplace.

"What are you doing you crazy boy?" Fudge squealed ashamed at being shown up by a teenager.

"I am doing what is my right" Harry responded in the same powerful voice. "I Harold James Potter do claim my position as descendent of King Arthur the first of Magic, and hence my right as magical ruler of the old kingdom of Britain" and as he finished a blinding white light filled the room, and the sword which Harry grasped in his hands began to glow red.

"B-but. But how?" Fudge stuttered in disbelieve.

"That is for me to know and you never to find out. Just know that I am descendent from Arthur and therefore am magical king of Cornwall, Wales, Ireland and, the Highlands and Western Isles" Harry said in a proud majestic voice. "Now I believe you should go and tell the world of my return. For I believe it may come as a shock to many. Especially a certain old meddling fool".


	18. Rex rgis Reverto Secui duos

Rex rgis Reverto - Secui II

Every person who was at that point residing in the main hall of the ministry – which at that point in time was over half of the whole ministry, as it was lunch time – turn to face the minister as he came out of his office, and the hall immediately fell into tense almost un-natural silence.

This was because everyone in the ministry; even the men who emptied all the departmental bins, knew that the minister very rarely left his office as of late. So for the ministry workers to see him in the open, as clear as you or I, had a very profound effect on them, as they quickly realised that Fudge leaving his office meant something very serious had happened.

This of course immediately increased the pressure on Fudge himself, mainly as he wasn't used to the prospect of having to address a crowd who were actually fully prepared to listen to him, normally they just ignored him or blindly followed whatever he said in the Prophet.

This atmosphere was immediately picked upon by those of Harry's escort whom had remained outside of Fudge's office, which was everyone but Harry, and Ginny kind of, as she had not entered the office itself but had remained by the door, in order to be with Harry when he was announced to the ministry in its entirety. Anyway back to the rest of the aforementioned group, most of the said group, everyone but Fred and George, had quickly released that people's nervous states would make them likely to lash out and be more dangerous, which of course threatened Harry's security. Fred and George, however, were far too busy falling about in hysterics at the minister's facial expressions – which at moment made him appear to be rather severely constipated – an expression which had immediately led to plans for a new kind of joke, for their shop.

At this point, however, we return to the minister with his rather alarming appearance, as he whispered in a squeaky, high pitched voice;

"Sonorous" Which although allowing the hall in its entirety to hear him, had the unfortunate side effect of making it rather plain just how scared he was.

"Quiet. Please" Fudge asked in the same high pitched pleading wine, although to ask for quiet was unnecessary, as the whole hall was already deathly so. "I have a rather important announcement to make. From this moment forth, I wish to make it plain that I stand down as minister of magic", this statement was greeted by cheers, which of course the idiocratic fudge saw no reason for. "This is because of the return to our political system, of a position thought long lost." This time Fudge's statement was received as he expected, with muttered speculation. "It is my honour to announce the king has come forth to claim his throne. I give you his Royal Highness King Harold the First of Magic, ruler of the magical kingdoms of England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland."

At this point Harry stepped out from Fudge's office in a blinding light – similar to that present at his return to live – an accompanying the light, was an incredibly regal trumpet fanfare, which sounded as though it came straight from the heavens.

As he stepped out of the door Harry had also flowingly link his arm through Ginny's, in an obvious bid for her support, which she willingly offered. At this point the blinding light also enveloped Ginny, a clear sign of her position as the future Queen.

Then as harry and Ginny reached the point where Fudge was stood, the light began to fade and Harry gave a small curt bow to Fudge, as Harry had to officially acknowledge his former steward. He then turned to face the waiting crowd and began to explain what he hoped he would give them as their king.

"Right. First let me say that I have no plans to rid the ministry of its power. Obviously I will have over-riding power in matters I consider of great importance. I also intend to reappoint a minister or The Steward of the Magical Kingdoms of Britain, as he shall be known from now on. In fact I will resolve this matter now. Where is Mr. Arthur Weasley of the Department of Muggle Artefacts" Immediately Arthur stepped forward from the front row, where he stood with his son, Ronald.

"What is it you wish of me?" Arthur asked dejectedly, expecting to be openly humiliated for his small part in Harry's betrayal.

"I wish to ask if you would be willing to take on the role of, The Steward of the Magical Kingdoms of Britain." Harry asked in a kind tone, which clearly showed Arthur that he need not fear the wrath of his new King.

"I would be honoured to accept such a position your Majesty" Arthur replied loud enough for the whole hall to hear, before asking in a hushed tone, "But why me, your Majesty?"

"Three main reasons, firstly you're the best man for the job. Secondly it gives us a chance to repair some of our former relationship. And finally you proved me with an easy route to beginning to forgive the rest of my betrayers in order for me to heal my heart, so that I may move on" Harry whispered back, his voice full of wisdom.

"Again honoured your Majesty" And he truly was, to have been given the chance to repair the bond he used to have with the boy he had and still did consider a seventh son, and also for the opportunity to see his only daughter, more regularly, as well as the rest of his sons.

He was also thankful that some of Harry's other betrayers had been given the chance to apologise. Although he did have to admit that he thought his final son, Ron, and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, might struggle to do so, due to their stupidity. However, Arthur had watched as the news of Harry's innocence, then death, and finally his return, had destroyed Hermione and Sirius from the inside out, and knew that only some of kind of forgiveness on Harry's part would prevent their deaths.

At this point, however, another figure stepped out from within the crowd. The figure was dressed in glaring purple robes, with what appeared to be silver rabbits dotted across it a rather disconcerting pattern.

"Dear boy. I am sure I could find somebody much more suitable, for the said role" Dumbledore said in his calm grandfatherly manner, clearly trying to hide the fact that he didn't believe Arthur was capable of maintaining the work of such a role.

"Huh" Harry muttered quietly as he refocused on the matters in hand, having drifted off at the bemusing sight of Dumbledore's robes. "I, however, feel that this man is perfect for the role, and that is final. I was to have a Steward who is from the light, but one who is not under your thumb so to say"

"But, Harry, my dear boy. Surely you will listen to your wise, old headmaster" Dumbledore said in the same apparently caring voice.

"Ex-headmaster" Harry hissed under his breath loud enough only for Dumbledore to hear. "And, no. I will run MY government. As I wish" He then continued now loud enough for the hall to hear, "And you would do well to remember that Mr. Supreme Mugwump. Also you should remember I have the power to remove you from all of your positions of power, including from your blessed school"

This of course immediately shut up Dumbledore, who loved his position as headmaster too much to risk losing it. In fact this was one of the few positions he held for reasons other than the power that came with the roles, he was headmaster because he genuinely loved to watch young wizards and witches becoming brilliant young men and women.

"I apologise, your majesty. I forgot myself" Dumbledore responded in a hushed voice, after a couple of minutes of thought on the matter of the new king. He had resolved perhaps it would be best to leave the young man to his business, and perhaps if he got into trouble, offer some council, but only then. For Dumbledore had begun to realise he couldn't to regain the kind of relationship he had with Harry in past, and that no longer required constant advice and direction, he had lost that need now that he had become such a brilliant young man.

But Dumbledore did want to try and regain some kind of relationship, with his former pupil, partly because Dumbledore, deep in his heart had always continued to love harry, but during the boy's internment he had convinced himself that he no longer did, and the love had actually gone away temporally. But now that he had realised his error, the love had returned, and the knowledge of what he had done to one he loved was crushing Dumbledore's frail old heart.

Old Dumbles also wanted to try and at least partial rebuild his lost relationship with Lily and James, especially Lily, as ever since they had arrived at his school, and even more since their death, he had loved them fully, and like they were his own.

He had lost so much with his, at times brash, and often highly opinionated attitude. He knew that he would never regain any former of his lost friendships unless he stopped this or at least controlled it. He also realised that he perhaps needed to show Harry that he no longer desired all the power that he currently had, in order to show Harry how he was willing to change, and to remove one of the issues of contention between them.

"Actually in regard to my position as Supreme Mugwump, your Majesty. I believe it is time for me to stand down from said role, and allow some of less years than myself to gain experience in the position" Dumbledore said slightly sadly, but also with a hint of happiness that he could spend more time at the school he loved so much.

"Your loss will be a sad one for my government. I trust you will be willing to help and offer advice to your replacement if they require it." Harry said, sounding slightly sad at the loss. "Okay, then, to the position of Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, I wished to appoint Miss. Amelia Susan Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" Amelia nodded her acceptance, and there was a small cheer around the hall.

"Right, now I am going to return to my home. I will be contactable via the Steward, but other than urgent issues, I expect the ministry to run as normal" Harry began before pausing momentarily, "Actually I have one more issue to deal with" He began calmly, before shouting so loud that most of the hall were nearly deafened. "If ANYONE here has every been a death eater, I recommend they leave NOW. And escape with their lives, for if they stay. I WILL kill them" At which there were a few pops, as various death eater ran for their lives.

"Good, I'm glad that sorted. Now I will say goodbye" Harry said before enveloping Ginny in a hug and disappearing in a flash of pure white light, to be followed by the apparition pops of the rest of his group who had gone to the ministry with him.


	19. Young Again

"Thank you so much" Ginny said as she enveloped Harry in a tight hug. They had just got back to Harry's house in Godric's hollow, and she was currently overjoyed that Harry had given her the chance to see her father again, not that he could ever stopped her if she had wanted to.

"What for?", Harry asked rather stupidly, as far as he knew all he had done was begin to appoint some of his new government, and do a bit of weeding in the ministry so to speak.

"God, Harry you can be thick at times!" Ginny screamed at him, "Have you already forgotten that you have begun to patch things up with everyone who used to be your friend"

"Ohh, that, no biggy" Harry said incredibly casually, which only appeared to aggravate Ginny even more, "You needn't have worried, I had always planned to start on the road to recovery as soon as the chance presented itself"

"Christ you can be irritating at times" Ginny said in an annoyed but playful tone, "Why couldn't you have warned me what you had planned?"

"Didn't seem important" Harry said calmly, "And anyway you love me when I'm slightly irritating. I can see it now. Its also emblazoned on your eyes" Harry finished, whilst leaning forward to look into her eyes.

"Of course I do, you ding bat. I idea of us being soul mates, is, in general, that we are in love. Or have you forgotten that Mr. Potter" Ginny said and then began tickling Harry as she came to the end of her statement.

"No. Not. Forgot. Just. Playing. Stop. Please" Harry whined out between sporadic bursts of laughter as he attempted to wriggle free of Ginny's tickling hands.

Outside of the couples open bedroom door, stood Lily and James, gazing in on the playful antics of their son and his love, they had never seen him act like this since he returned from death. He had always, ironically, been deathly serious, and apparently brooding over how to deal with his new found responsibilities.

However, looking at him now they realised that deep down he was just like every other young man that had ever been in love. A happy, carefree, person, bathing in the warm that his love radiated everywhere him and Ginny went, especially when they were in such a blissfully carefree moment.

"I know we came up here to talk to him" Lily whispered to her husband, "But I don't think I can disturb him when he's like this, I don't think I ever seen or been told of him act this innocent, it's almost as though Ginny makes him forget everything bad thats ever happened to him. And have you noticed how she's the only one who appears to be able to calm him when he gets in one of his fiery moods" She finished in a happy voice, brought on by her memory drawing the similarities between her son and his love, and herself and James when they had been younger.

"Yes, I think we can leave what we needed to discuss until later, it would only serve to anger him at this point. And I think I best also have a chat with him about how intends to further his relationship with Ginny, I mean I know they have the soul bond but its not the same as real marriage, well at least in the Muggle world"

"Wedding..." Lily whispered excitedly "Yes, they'll have to have a big white wedding, so I can watch my little boy become a real man" She continued in a high pitched happy voice, "I'll have to get started there's so much to plan" She finished before skipping down the stairs.

"Damn. Why did a mentioned marriage?" James muttered under his breath, "She won't shut up about it for the rest of the day, now" He ended before following his down the stairs in a slightly more controlled and adult-like manner.

Meanwhile in his room Harry had long surrendered to Ginny merciless tickling and now lay upon his bed with her head laid across his chest, whilst he twiddled her flowing hair around one of his fingers. His mind had quickly returned to what was its norm, always contemplating various matters. This time it was his relationship with Ginny, just as his father had thought only minutes prior, Harry was questioning whether he should propose to Ginny or not.

Within a few minutes Harry had decided he would, if only to give her the big white wedding he knew she had craved when she was younger. Now, he thought to himself I need to work out how and when to do it. And with that his mind instantly returned to its main usage, constant contemplation...


	20. Crowning Moments

Chapter 20

Crowning Moments

"Remind me again why I have to wear this again?" Harry complained, as he stood in front of the mirror tugging at the tight high rising collar, which dug into his neck.

"Because they're after the official robes of the Magical English Monarch. And as it's your coronation you have to wear. Now stop complaining" James responding, getting bored of his son's moaning, although he did think that the robes were hilarious.

Harry a long flowing imperial purple cloak, with a point, vertical high rising collar. The cloak was fastening across his upper chest by a delicate gold chain. Underneath the cloaks rich pleats of the cloak, a set of shining white robes clung tight to Harry's body, constricting his movements, and just aggravating him even more. All in all Harry thought the get up was pointless and designed purely to annoy him, James meanwhile was struggling to contain his glee, at the position his son had been placed in.

"Let's just get on with it" Harry said storming out of the room, with a flick of his cloak – almost reminiscent of a certain greasy haired potions professor – which of course immediately lead to James collapsing to the ground in fits of laughter. "Come on you smug git" Harry called from outside the room, so James picked himself up with little tears of laughter sliding down his cheeks.

The pair then walked along the light, airy corridor of Potter Manor, before walking down the main staircase down to the entrance to the Manor. They only had to wait for a couple of minutes before they turned to face and look up the stairs, to watch the loves of their lives walking gracefully down the stairs.

"You look stunning darling" James said to Lily as he pulled her into his arms. Meanwhile a similar thing was going on between Harry and Ginny.

"Masters you must be going" Dobby said loudly breaking apart the happy couples.

"Yes, Sir" James and Harry said at the same time snapping to attention, which earned each of them a smack around the head from their respective partners.

"Fine. Let's go" James huffed, annoyed that Lily had, once again, interrupted his fun.

"Okay we'll go first" Harry said putting his arm around Ginny's waist as the pair of them stepped into the floo, to go to the ministry.

"Let's do this thing" James said happily leaping into the fire, and screaming out a quick Woohoo, as he shot away through the floo.

"And I married him" Lily muttered to herself as she stepped into the floo.

After arriving in what used to be the minister's office, Harry and Ginny were greeted by the newly appointed Steward of the Realm, Arthur Weasley.

"A Good morning, I hope my Lord" Arthur said in the formal tone that most people would be expected to use when talking to the Magical King of the British Isles. However, Harry was having none of this.

"Enough of the Lord business, Arthur. I still expect my friends to call me Harry" Harry said graciously; sense that this was what he had to do to patch up relations between, him and one of his former father figures.

All Arthur said in reply was, "As you wish Harry". But inside, he felt the wounds his heart had had since Harry had gone to Azkaban heal. Perhaps the boy he used to think of as a son was willing to forgive his faults. It was all too much for Arthur and a small tear fell from his eye.

"Daddy, you don't need to cry" Ginny said as she pulled her father into a massive hug, as she also realised the significance of what Harry has said, he was healing the rifts that had existed since his spell in Azkaban.

"Arthur, I miss the relationship I used to have with all your family" Harry said emphasising the 'all' in particular, "I think it's time that relationship returned" He ended extending his hand to shake Arthur's. However, to his surprise, Arthur did not shake his hand, but instead pulled him into a huge hug.

"Thank-you Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me" Arthur said happily.

"Trust me I have every idea how much it does" Harry whispered to himself, as a smile spread across his face.

At that exact moment a very sooty James and angry looking Lily shot out of the fire, breaking up the reunion.

"What happened to you two?" Harry asked quizzically, his eyebrows raised.

"Your father decided to scream 'Woohoo' instead of saying the right bloody destination, so I had to go rescue him. We were just lucky that...Ummm business was closed." Lily said angrily her fearsome eyes aimed at her husband the whole time, "If it hadn't, the whole thing would have been beyond embarrassing".

"Ummm...I'm pretty sure I don't need to know anymore" Harry said cautiously, his eyes turned towards the red tassel that was draped over his father's ear, "And Dad you might want to get rid of the tassel" He finished nodding towards said item, at which point his father looked suitably embarrassed, and removed the offending item.

"Okay. I think perhaps it is time for us to begin" Arthur said hesitantly, "I just go get things started", He said before walking out into the main hall of the ministry. This of course made Harry immediately nervous and he was about to complain before Ginny silenced him was a kiss.

"Stop, worrying" She said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Fine" Harry huffed, slightly annoyed that the kiss had ended, but his complaints were once again ended when a loud shout broke through the momentary silence in the room.

"It is my honour to present..." Arthur began, at which point Harry stepped towards the door realising what Arthur was wanting him to do, "His Majesty Harold James Potter the First" at which point Harry stepped through the door with Ginny on his arm, and a bright white light shining around the pair of them.

Harry and Ginny then walked to the front of the seated crowd, at which point Ginny broke off and sat down on the front row, whilst Harry proceeded to kneel before Arthur, who was to the one to crown him.

Arthur once again began to speak, "We are gathered here today to witness the return for the first time in a millennium of a King to the Magical Throne of Britain. Does anyone know of any reason why this man may not be appointed High Ruler of the magical peoples of the British Isles?" At which point no-one in the entire hall made a sound, "Good, then we shall begin" Arthur said steeping forward to begin the ceremony.

"Yr anrhydedd, balchder, a diogelwch y deyrnas yn gorwedd yn eich dwylo, a ydych yn tyngu I anrhydeddu dasg hon" Arthur said, speaking the ancient welsh that had once covered so much of the West of England and all of Wales, this tradition of anointing all Kings in the three ancient languages of the realm was a long tradition.

"Rwy'n tyngu I anrhydeddu dasg hon hyd eithaf fy ngallu" Harry said annunciating each word loudly so that the whole hall could hear easily.

"Chun geall leat riamh forsake tú daoine" Arthur continued.

"Swear mé ar mo ríocht a chosaint ar na pobail a bhfuil cónaí orthu laistigh de sé" Harry said proudly.

Looking out across the audience Arthur said, "An árd ceann-feadhna" at which point Harry stood, and turned to face the crowd, who all slowly sunk to kneel before hi

* * *

Notes

I know using different languages in stories can be a bit annoying at times, but in this part it worked because these are the modern equivalents of the Celtic languages of Britain, that were spoken by the Celtic Britons in the time of Arthur and Merlin. So here the translations:

"Yr anrhydedd, balchder, a diogelwch y deyrnas yn gorwedd yn eich dwylo, a ydych yn tyngu I anrhydeddu dasg hon" (Welsh) - _The honour, pride, and security of the kingdom lies in your hands, do you swear to honour this task_

"Rwy'n tyngu I anrhydeddu dasg hon hyd eithaf fy ngallu" (Welsh) - _I swear to honour this task to the best of my ability_

"Chun geall leat riamh forsake tú daoine" (Irish Gaelic) – _Do you promise to never forsake your peoples_

"Swear mé ar mo ríocht a chosaint ar na pobail a bhfuil cónaí orthu laistigh de sé" (Irish Gaelic) - _I Swear on my kingdom to protect the peoples who live within it_

"An árd ceann-feadhna" (Scots Gaelic) – The High Chief

Sorry for any mistakes I used an online translator, as to my shame I don't speak these languages, though I defiantly wish I spoke Scots Gaelic.


	21. Taking the Oaths

Chapter 21

Taking the Oaths

"This, my people, is the beginning of a new age for Wizards" Harry announced in a very regal manner his voice carrying throughout the crowd. "Gone is the age where those who claim to be our betters will damage and destroy our lives. Gone the days when we would fear to walk the streets, the days when we would fear to say a name for the fear of the repercussions. Gone are the days of Voldemort, from this day on begins the age of the Kings, and with it the return of glory and true honour to our realm. For it is 'our' realm, I may be its king but it is your homeland, and never again will the homeland by under the power and at the mercy of one man. The King has returned and so will this land's glory." He finished shouting his final sentence.

For the briefest of moments there was silence in the auditorium, then slowly and quietly at first the applause began, as all the witches and wizards who were gathered processed what had been said. Then as all those gathered realised the implications of what the King had said, there was a tumultuous round of applause for the king's wise words.

"Now that the King has returned, so will some of the traditions of old" Harry began as silence once again fell over the auditorium. "I now call upon the Ancient Houses to send forth their representatives, as we prepare as nation to return to the glory days of old. Firstly I call upon the most Ancient House of Black to send forth its Lord" At these words Sirius stepped forth from the front of the crowd, utterly bemused by what his former Godson was doing now.

"My King" Sirius said, as he bow his head before Harry.

"Do you Sirius Orion Black do you and your house pledge to support the King and his armies in the fight against the tyranny that has overrun this realm as of late?" Harry said once again in same regal manner, which was so befitting of his new status.

"Aye, my King I pledge to support your cause, however I cannot speak for some the rest of the Black Household, as some of our family has already sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord" Sirius said fearful of how Harry might react to the last part of his oath.

"I speak only of those who still bare the 'Black' surname, which those you speak of do not. And this goes to everyone when I say do not call Voldemort 'The Dark Lord', for he is no Lord, and the title is unbefitting of the man and his actions" Harry said wisely, "However, I gratefully accept your oath Lord Black" With these words a flash of light surrounded the men, showing the bond that had now been formed between the two. After the light had fade Sirius slowly and silently rose and returned to his place at the front of the crowd.

"Next I call upon the Laird of the Highland Clans, for I know that all the Clans swear allegiance firstly to the Laird of the Highlands" Harry said his voice full of respect for these ancient clans, and their chiefs. At his words a burley, and tall, dark haired man stepped forth from the crowd.

"I am Iain Robertson, current Laird of the Highlands my King" The man proclaimed with a thick but gentle Highland accent.

"I feel I shall require much of the wizards of your clans in the upcoming war. For your peoples are some of the few in Magical Britain who still remember and train in the ways of the old imperial army" Harry began almost sad at what he may have to put these people through. "So it is that I most humbly ask for your oath and the support of the Great Clans"

"The magic of the Clans has always been tied to the King, we have waited all these years, and now we will gladly be at your side, to the return of Glory to our lands which has been gone for so long now." The man said kneeling before his King. Once again a flash of light surrounded the men, this time more brilliant and bright, showing the how ancient the magic was that had just been reunited.

So it was that the ceremony of oath swearing continued, with all the families, Clans, and even Tribes of magically Britain swearing fealty to their King. Some such as the Irish and Welsh Clans Tribes rose proudly to make their oaths, filled with home at return to the glory days of old, when they had been more prominent, and whence they had always been right at the Kings of Old's sides. However, some of the pure blood families of England were less happy to make to swear fealty unwilling to submit to another after so long holding power over others. Yet all the families called fore did eventually make their oaths, and so it was that the ceremony began to come to a close, until four tall blond haired men came fore.

"My Lord, we come from the Scandinavian Countries of Northern Europe to ask you most respectfully, to unite our countries into your Kingdom. We of course which to remain semi-independent in the management of internal affairs. However, our countries have also suffered greatly during this last war, and now we which to help end it. Alas though we need you to unite our countries under this common cause, and as a descendent of the old Kings of Britain and Scandinavia, we ask you to return our countries also, once more to the glory days of old" One of men said in a similarly regal voice to Harry's.

"Who are you to offer me this Honour?" Harry asked respectfully.

"We are the over Lords of the Ancient Houses of our countries, similar in a way to your Laird of the Highlands" Another of the men said in a similar regal tone to the first.

"Very well, I shall amalgamate your countries into my Kingdom as principalities, and as such I shall appoint each of you as Prince of your own country. Therefore you shall each be responsible for the houses of your countries swearing fealty to me, via yourselves in your roles as Princes" Harry said having quickly pondered the situation, and realised the benefit of having more allies, despite Voldemort's dwindling power. He then received an oath of fealty from each of the new Princes. Whose descendents would now represent Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland within the magical Kingdoms of Britain and Scandinavia.


	22. Our Day

Chapter 22

Our Day

Deep within a cave within the Cullin Mountains, hidden away on the Isle of Skye, far away from most human eyes, and certainly far enough away from the ministry of magic, which led the men located within the cave to believe they were save. Most of the men had been hidden out here ever since they and their master had fled what they had thought would be a simple attack on a vulnerable group. Of course the mission had all gone wrong and they had all fled with their tails between their legs, not that they'd be willing to admit that.

Suddenly throughout the cave a scream echoed, however, no-one appeared to have noticed as the other men in the cave had already learnt to ignore the screams when their master was getting busy with some his favourite torture spells. However, although they ignored the screams they were all desperate to find out what it was that had angered their master so much. For it was in their own interest to find out how much pain they were all about to suffer, and they certainly were about to suffer. Although only they would hear they're screams.

* * *

Meanwhile, across a short stretch of sea, and hundreds of miles to the South, in London, a King was preparing his army for war. It had been two months since his coronation, and had spent most of time training his newly created multinational force to battle to fight worst Dark Lord ever known to Wizard Kind. Within the army were wizards from the various countries of his empire; Britain, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark. Yet that wasn't all other Wizards had come from the European continent to join this great battle against the Darkest of all Evils, most had lost family members in the war already, however, some just had a deep centred sense of duty to stop this evil.

They had come together from many to form one, strong and united force to combat evil. They had trained in all forms of combat both magical and Muggle, and with the use of time turners had completed their training in said areas in much less time than would be normally required. Now they were ready to go and out, and take the war to Voldemort, no longer would the Wizarding world cower timidly beneath that man's feet.

Now Harry stood proudly before his men, having just finished the stirring speech which he hoped would help led his men to victory. He had recently discovered where Voldemort had hidden away since the funeral. It would not be an easy location to assault, with the steep sided mountains rising sharply from the cold Atlantic Ocean. Harry and his Generals had spent many hours in the prior nights trying to establish how they would carry out the attack, and they had at last, after discounting every other approach decided that nothing other than a direct assault, would offer them any chance of success.

So it was than Harry had stood before his men, praising their efforts and informing them of the development in the plans, and that they would soon be moving out and apparating to the West Coast of Scotland, where they would establish a base from where to launch their attack.

Last than two hours later all three thousand wizards had apparated to where they were going to establish the base, and were already beginning to prepare for the big assault. In a sense this was a kind of D-Day for the light wizards, possibly their one and only chance to rid their world of Voldemort for good. This was because all Voldemort was now terrified of Harry, he did however, have some very strong, and powerful allies. Allies that would easily destroy the world if they were set upon it, these allies very mainly the dementors and vampires who had always formed a large and influential part of Voldemort's armies. Yet these were not all, there were other numerically smaller but equally terrifying groups; the acromantulas, the wraiths – a foul group of beings who were essential the over lords of the dementors - and finally one of the most ascetically terrifying groups; the trolls and giants of Northern Europe.

So it was with rather heavy hearts that the men of the King's army set out, many knowing that they would not return, but all would follow their King and his generals to the ends of the earth. The army was split into three groups, one led by the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore, another headed by the King's Steward Arthur Weasley, and finally Harry, the King himself led the final group. Whereas the first two groups – whom were slightly larger – were there purely to fight Voldemort's army, Harry's final group – made up of slightly more powerful wizards – had the difficult task of fighting their way to Voldemort in order for their Liege Lord to have a chance of defeating said wizard.

As the army marched out their camp on the morning of the attack, all heading towards the mass apparition areas from whence they would leave for the Isle of Skye, a blood red dawn rose overhead, a colour that would dominate the rest of the day. As they all gathered ready to leave, Harry climbing to the top of a small rise in land, to make one final speech.

"For too long has Voldemort controlled our lives, too long has his shadow laid across our land, too have the peoples both magical and Muggle of this world suffered as a consequence of his madness" He began aiming to build up the anger of his men. "No longer, this is our chance to end all this. This is our one chance; if we fail our world is doomed. But, mark my words if we succeed never again will our world suffer under such tyranny, never again will our families fear that they will not next dawn" His ended in a roar which was greeted by a cheer from his men.

"Tis, a noble way to die, and never again will there be a finer day to do so. This is a day that will never be forgotten, the dawn begins cloaked in blood, and so shall the dusk, but will it be the blood of us or that of our enemies. I for one have no intention of letting be my album, but do you?" Harry said once again trying to build up his men's desire to win. "Let this be the day when the world changes. We fly upon the wings of death, yet do not fear death because he is our strongest ally. If you are sent to his domain, you will be welcomed with open arms. The heroes of men. Will you fight beside me, kill beside me, even die beside me, for this is OUR day" He ended his speech, before apparating out to the Isle, a crescendo of noise from the dark clouds cloaking the sky, following his departure.

The men of the King's army immediately followed their King, each man screaming his own war cry as they got ready to fight for their lives and their world.

* * *

Upon their arrival the army was greeted by a barge of dark spells, Voldemort's army having somehow found out of the impeding assault. Many of the men immediately fell, some dieing instantly whereas others screamed out in pain. Yet they soon recovered from the surprise of the ambush and began fighting back and soon the odds were evened out, as the Death Eaters and their Allies began to fall.

As spells shot just centimetres past him Harry, he and his crack men surged forward toward Voldemort, who was stood atop a rise in the land which formed a perfect vantage point from which to command his armies in the battle.

Although many members of Voldemort's army attempted to stand in front of the charging force, yet all fell and were crushed beneath the surging force. Some were left with horrific spell damage, others without limbs that had been sliced off using the swords that many of Harry's men carried. Slowly but surely Harry's force got closer and closer to Voldemort and his inner circle. The battle had been going on for six hours already, and what had started off as two huge armies totalling around seven thousand men and other beasts, had dwindled to perhaps two thousands still standing fighters.

"Tom" Harry screamed as he stood face to face with Voldemort having finally battled through his inner circle and with very few of his men surviving, "Tom, it is over, it is time for you to face your judgment. Your army has been destroyed; all lie dead or dieing below us. It is time to receive punishment for your crimes"

"No" Voldemort hissed, "I can't die, I am Lord Voldemort, and all will bow before me"

"Riddle end it, you will never re-establish the power you once had, your servants are dead, you fool" Harry shouted, before beginning his final duel with Voldemort, but despite trying to kill the man he still refused to use dark spells.

All the survivors of the battle looked on in awe as spells flashed back and forth between the two men; such power had not been seen since the times of Merlin, and would never be seen again, so stare was the only thing they could do. And although both men were incredibly powerful, Harry seemed to be slowly forcing Voldemort back under his barrage of pure, ancient spells, which Voldemort seemed to have no method of countering.

Eventually Voldemort fell to his knees, and Harry tiredly walked toward the man, both men having exhausted themselves in their individual battle.

"Tom, you could have been so great, you had an intellect which surpassed Dumbledore, and the magic ability to match it. Yet you chose to turn to the Dark, and it slowly destroyed you and your magic. I hope in what comes after this world you can live in peace, and that your guilt doesn't destroy you" Harry said, his voice full of genuine compassion for his enemy.

"Potter, end it please, I see now how I have betrayed my magic, and no longer have any desire to remain on this mortal plain, and now await Death's clutch" Voldemort said, as the good part of Tom Riddle that remained, returning as he awaited death.

"Go, in peace, Tom" Harry said before silently casting a spell which created a burst of pure white light that enveloped Riddle's body and incinerated it.

"Are world has been saved, yet too many have been lost to do it, do not let their sacrifice be forgotten. But also remember Tom Riddle as an example of how the great can fall, remember the evil he did but also remember he was once a kind hearted boy, who was lost to evil's clutches" Harry said in a sombre tone, before turning away, as his generals ordered his men to beginning to bury the dead, and heal the injured.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Peace at Last

So it was that in the first year of his reign, in two thousandth year of our Lord. King Harold defeated Lord Voldemort. Although this was of course a joyous event for our world, in was tinged by sadness, the Wizarding world had lost nearly one thousand wizards in the final battle alone, and many more Wizarding families had been killed before Voldemort could be stopped. Never had so many wizarding lives been lost since the Second World War, when wizards had joined their muggle brethren in defending their countries from oppression. The wizarding world was still reeling from that conflict and had not yet recovered, so to lose another large portion of its population was devastating.

But the wizard community of Europe although large, had been made into a close knit community by the war. Voldemort's desire to split up countries and communities ended up having the exact opposite effect as wizards banded together for protection. So the recovery of the wizarding community was a much easier affair than it might otherwise have been.

The recovery was also helped as the King turned the majority of the ex-death eaters wealth over to their victims to help them repair their lives, and it was gratefully received. However, the King didn't punish all of the ex-death eaters, Harry had quickly realised that many had no choice in join Voldemort, with many of Voldemort's numbers have been forced to join by husbands, fathers, even brothers. Harry realised that although these people needed to be punished, there was no need for it to be a severe as for others, so the confiscation of material wealth was enough.

Although Harry reacted kindly to these people, his actions were nothing compared to how he treated the supposed 'dark' beasts of Voldemort's army, these animals and people having been essentially forced to join Voldemort because of the actions of the ministry of magic. So it was that Harry removed all of the magical creature laws, and granted the magical creatures of his kingdom more freedom than they had ever known. Soon magical creatures, particular werewolves were flocking to Harry's kingdom to enjoy these freedoms, and Harry's rule proved effective as there were no tales of animosity between wizards and magical creatures.

So a period of peace and prosperity reigned over Harry's kingdom, and it began to return to its form state before the Wizarding had been nearly destroyed by two huge wars. Very little disturbed this peace, and although there were some incidents there story is for another time.

During this time the King welcomed those who had betrayed him initially back into the fold, and make much happier in himself as a result of this, especially when he saw his father and Sirius slowly recovering the friendship they once had, to the point that the King's mansion was a very dangerous place to be when the pair began practice some new pranks.

Although Harry recovered his friendship with Ron and Hermione, it was never again what it once was, but the trio were firm friends and a sense of trust returned to the trio. The Weasley family reunited, however, most of the brothers still refused to give up their potter surname, so the family agreed to be the Potter-Weasleys, and soon all was well in the busy household.

As Harry changed the magical creature laws, Remus and his new wife Tonks, returned and Harry was delighted to see his honouree Uncle again, and his was even more excited when he discovered that Tonks was expecting a baby, especially when the pair asked him to be the child's godfather.

But as far as Harry was concerned the best part about the end of the war was that he could spend most of his time with Ginny, and it wasn't long until the pair were happily married, and as for children. Well let's just say there was no chance of there being no heir to Harry's throne.

So it was that Harry lived out the rest of his life mainly in a peaceful fashion, with only a few minor interruptions to the peace, and he lived to a grand old age of two hundred, the magic of Merlin blessing him with a long, healthy life. And then when it was time for him to leave this world, he and his soul mate, just went to sleep never to awake, a peaceful conclusion to what had started as such an unpeaceful life.

* * *

Well thats it...fini...I know some people may disagree with the ending but to be honest I was beginning to get bored with this story, and was running out of ideas, but I still want to try and complete it, even if it didn't have a brilliant ending...

Thank-you to everyone who has read, and reviewed this...its great to know that some people like it...with it being my first fanfic...

Now I will try and work on my other stories...

Possibly a sequel...who knows...you'll just have to wait and see...

Wartyizer.


End file.
